Héritière de sang
by Lily Halloween
Summary: Kelü Rei est une jeune fille à la recherche de ses origines, pendant ce long voyage elle va rencontrer un nouveau monde et de nouvelles créatures. Complétement UA. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Le prénom de l'héroïne de l'histoire se prononce Kélou et veut dire _rouge _en mapuche.

**Chapitre 1 :**

La première chose que l'on remarque dans nos moments de détresse et l'impression d'être complètement seul, abandonné de tous, rien d'autre n'existe à par une impression de vide au plus profond de votre être.

C'est à ces moments là qu'on aimerait être avec des personnes qui nous aiment, qui nous protège et qui ne nous laisserons pas tomber dans les moments les plus difficiles. Malheureusement à cet instant, personne n'était là. Comme pour lui signaler qu'elle avait été abandonnée, encore une fois. Elle avait cru pendant un moment, au début, qu'elle pouvait être elle-même, qu'ils la comprendraient, qu'ils seraient là pour la prendre dans leurs bras, pour la consoler en cas de problèmes. Mais tout était fini, ils avaient fini par voir les différences chez elle : sa peau trop pâle, ses yeux noirs avec des reflets rouges, ses cheveux noirs, trop noirs. Mais était-ce de sa faute à elle si elle était née comme ça ?

Son physique avait fait fuir toutes les familles d'adoption qui voulait bien d'elle. Et oui, étant petite elle avait vécu dans un orphelinat : La vie familiale, dans une petite commune. A partir de ses 8 ans elle était passée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, elle avait donc fini par savoir se défendre seule, sans l'aide de personne.

Mais pour l'instant vous devez vous demander : elle, qui est-elle ? Alors présentation : Kelü Rei. 17 ans et 8 mois, abandonné peu après la naissance devant les portes de l'orphelinat avec pour seul possessions une lettre laissé par sa mère et un collier en argent avec un petit rubis autour duquel est enroulé un petit serpent aux yeux noirs, sont seul trésor.

Revenons donc au début, là où toute cette histoire commence, là où débute ce long voyage. Kelü était dans une forêt, ses parents adoptifs l'avaient laissé là, il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'imagination, imiter le petit poucet, quelle idée. Enfin, par contre elle n'avait pas de pain, mais heureusement elle avait ses quelques affaires personnelles avec elle, quelques vêtement, un peut d'argent de poche et des livres, sur la médecine avec les plantes et quelques autres dans le même types, elle aimait particulièrement se genres de sujets. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un chemin rapidement pour sortir de la forêt parce que mine de rien elle commençait à avoir peur, en plus la nuit n'allait pas tarder, deux heures toute au plus, le temps était compté avant qu'elle ne doive s'installer pour la nuit.

Elle ne retournerait par contre pas à l'orphelinat, elle n'avait vraiment pas envi d'être adoptée pour à nouveau se retrouver abandonné. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir les archives du gouvernement pour qu'elle retrouve sa vraie famille, après tout c'est le rêve de presque tout enfant abandonné, et puis il fallait qu'elle lise la lettre de ses parents, mais pas avant ses 18 ans c'était écrit dessus : « pour Kelü Rei, à ne pas ouvrir avant ses 18 ans », il ne manquait plus que quelques mois et elle pourrait savoir le contenu de cette lettre.

Il était donc temps de faire un long voyage vers Paris, et ses ancêtres ! Un voyage qui changerait sa vie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Kelü marchait depuis maintenant un peut plus d'une heure sans qu'elle n'ait remarqué le moindre signe de civilisation ou lui indiquant qu'elle sortait bientôt de la forêt et comme ses « parents » l'avaient endormi avant de la laisser dans les bois elle ne savait pas le chemin du retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle aperçue une éclaircie quelques mètres plus loin, elle commença à marcher plus vite en espérant que ce soit enfin la fin de son cauchemar. Elle fût cependant vite déçue quand elle déboucha dans une clairière. Bon au moins, elle aurait un endroit où se reposer avant de devoir repartir le lendemain matin. Le seul problème étant qu'elle n'avait rien à manger et qu'elle commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait rien avalé elle en avait mal au ventre.

Elle laissa ses affaires dans la clairière et partit trouver des plantes pour manger, heureusement alors qu'elle était encore à l'orphelinat elle avait fait du camping avec les autres enfants, elle savait donc comment placer des petits pièges et comment allumer un feu de façon simple.

Elle s'assura de ne pas perdre de vu la clairière pour ne pas s'égarer et commença à placer des pièges aux alentours, elle fini par trouver des champignons comestibles et des herbes. En revenant vers la clairière elle fit le tour de son camping improvisé pour voir si ses pièges n'avaient rien attrapés, elle eu de la chance ce soir là un écureuil imprudent c'était pris dans un de ses pièges, elle put donc, avec quelques difficultés et nausées au passage, manger à sa faim. Quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait paisiblement avec un petit feu la préservant du froid et des animaux.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, elle avait froid, ses vêtements était humides à cause de la rosée du matin et elle était courbaturée de partout à cause de son manque d'habitude.

La veille avant de s'endormir elle avait mis un peu de viande à sécher pour le cas où elle ne sortirait pas vite de la forêt. Elle se prépara rapidement à partir pas le moins du monde rassuré par son environnement. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était reparti sans se rendre compte qu'une petite boule de poiles noir la suivait quelques pats derrière.

Quand vers midi elle recommença à avoir faim elle décidé de se reposer pendant qu'elle mangeait ce qui lui restait de la veille. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut enfin la boule de poiles qui n'osait pas l'approcher. Kelü attendri, lui tendit ce qui lui restait de viande d'écureuil, quand la petite bestiole sortit de l'ombre, elle put remarquer que c'était un chiot, plutôt grand d'ailleurs, mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Quand finalement il prit la viande qu'elle lui tendait elle put s'approcher de lui et remarquer qu'il avait une petite tache sur le front, comme une petite goutte d'eau.

Finalement décidant qu'elle c'était assez reposé, elle repartit, en se retournant elle put remarquer que le chiot la suivait de près comme s'il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, elle s'arrêta et s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce : « alors boule de poile, qu'est-ce que tu fais à me suivre, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Enfin comme si tu pouvais me comprendre. » Le chiot la regardait avec la tête penchée, comme s'il se disait ; qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Pourquoi tu t'arrête ? Ne le voyant pas partir, elle commença à s'éloigner en le regardant toujours pour voir sa réaction. Le chiot qui lui ne semblait pas avoir compris la raison de cet arrêt repartit en même temps qu'elle. Kelü poussa un petit soupir amusé et exaspéré à la fois, « Bon il va falloir que je te trouve un nom à toi, alors… Voyons qu'est ce qui te conviendrait ? Perro ? Non, Lupus ? Oh je sais ! Orion ! Oui c'est ça Orion. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? ».

Orion, puisque tel était donc le nom du chiot, la suivait toujours d'un air tranquille sans se soucier de son nom nouvellement acquis. « Bon qui ne dit mots consent, comme on le dit si bien. ».

Kelü le regardait faire des cabrioles tout en continuant de marcher, elle était plutôt rassuré qu'il soit près d'elle, sa lui faisait un peu de compagnie. Et puis le voir jouer comme ça c'était marrant surtout quand il courrait derrière sa queue tout en continuant de marcher, ce qui immanquablement le faisait tomber à la renverse. Elle rigolait tellement et était tellement concentré sur lui qu'elle ne se rendit tout d'abord pas compte qu'elle était sortit, ce n'est que quand elle vit l'hésitation d'Orion qu'elle s'en rendit compte et elle en fut soulagé, il ne manquait plus que trouver le chemin à prendre vers la prochaine ville. Mais elle allait d'abord devoir se séparer du petit chiot auquel elle s'était bizarrement attaché en seulement quelques heures, et sa elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Elle se tourna donc vers lui en posant ses affaires par terre pour lui faire ses adieux quand il se précipita vers elle et se cacha dans son sac. Kelü le regarda étrangement et lui demanda d'une voix tendre « qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, il faut que tu rentre dans la forêt c'est là bah que tu habite. ». Orion continuait de la regarder mais cette fois il la regardait avec des petits yeux implorants, comme s'il lui demandait de ne pas la quitter, de ne pas l'abandonné, ce qui rappela à Kelü ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle c'était retrouvé seule. Elle soupira encore une fois mais consentit à le laisser aller avec elle, ça lui ferait de la compagnie et elle était sûr qu'en cas de besoin il l'aiderait, même avec sa petite taille.

Bon puisque le nom était trouvé, il fallait repartir, la priorité était de se trouver un petit boulot, oh, en fait non, il fallait déjà qu'elle sache où elle se trouvait. Elle partit donc en direction d'une petite ville qu'elle voyait au loin, enfin petit était un euphémisme, c'était minuscule, tout juste quelques maison, une trentaine tout au plus. En approchant elle pût quand même se rendre compte que personne n'était dans la rue, l'après-midi était pourtant bien avancé, elle avançait encore quand elle vit un mouvement furtif à sa droite, Orion se mit tout de suite à grogner et Kelü pas du tout rassuré commença à avancer plus vite, elle avait l'impression d'être suivi, d'être observée, impression accentué par le fait qu'Orion continuait de grogner et avait les poils dressés comme pour lui avertir du danger, ce qui était certainement la cas. Décidant que rester dans ce village n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça Kelü commença à courir, le bruit des pas derrière elle se fit tout de suite plus rapide, son poursuivant tenait visiblement à ce qu'elle reste. Elle arrivait presque au bout de la rue lorsque d'un coup elle fût projeté par terre, elle n'eu que le temps de voir Orion partir se cacher puis se fût le trou noir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

En se réveillant elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un trou noir, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout envi d'en sortir, elle était bien dans cette brume et elle sentait que sa situation au réveil ne serait pas des plus favorable, comme si son corps lui disait de rester dans ce brouillard, qu'il n'y avait rien de bon pour elle à l'extérieur. Malheureusement ces choses là ne se contrôlent pas, et vous finissez indéniablement par vous réveiller. En se réveillant donc Kelü avait l'impression que tout son corps était lourd, comme si elle avait un poids d'une centaine de kilos sur elle, minute… elle avait quelque chose sur elle, ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Kelü ouvrit lentement les yeux, millimètres par millimètres, quand elle pût regarder autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une petite pièce avec pour seuls meubles une petite table bancale et le lit sur lequel elle était. En se relevant elle fit glisser ce qui comprimait sa poitrine, en regardant de plus près elle pût remarquer qu'apparemment Orion avait été pris en même temps qu'elle puisque quelques instant plus tôt il dormait comme un bienheureux sur sa poitrine, il était pour l'instant en train de se réveiller. Bon, la bonne nouvelle était qu'apparemment ils n'avaient pas été blessés pendant leur capture. Il fallait juste savoir qui les avait capturés et pourquoi. Ce qui allait être problématique, si elle en croyait le regard totalement fermé de l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce décidant à employer la tactique de la timidité et du petit ange tout mignon, Kelü entrepris de dessiner un petit sourire timide sur son visage, même si à l'intérieur elle était complètement morte de peur, elle n'en montrerait rien sinon ça n'allait que renforcer l'emprise que se geôliers avait sur elle et au vu de son état de faiblesse elle supposait qu'ils lui avaient fait avaler une drogue pour la garder tranquille et ainsi mieux la contrôler.

Kelü en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque l'homme lui demanda d'un ton bourru et peu aimable de le suivre. Ce n'était apparemment pas la personne la plus gentille du monde, ni celle qu'elle pourrait interroger sur sa capture. En même temps elle ne devait pas s'attendre à plus gentille puisqu'elle avait été capturée, ce qui signifiait donc que ces personnes n'étaient pas supposées être gentilles, bon il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme, elle commençait complètement à divaguer, elle prit Orion dans ses bras et entrepris de calmer ses nerfs en le caressant doucement, c'est fou ce que le caresser pouvait l'apaiser, elle en avait déjà eu un petit aperçu dans la forêt et était très contente de l'avoir pris avec elle.

Tout en continuant de marcher elle regardait l'homme devant elle, il paraissait tendu comme si elle le mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'était pourtant pas si terrifiante, à moins qu'elle ait changé pendant son petit séjour dans la forêt ce qui en y repensant était peu probable, elle aurait remarqué quelque chose quand même.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte sculptée de plusieurs serpents à l'air pas franchement sympa. L'homme s'arrêta devant la dite porte et frappa deux coup puis quelques secondes plus tard un troisième un peu plus fort, comme un code, puis devant les yeux ébahis de Kelü la porte s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'ouvrir, elle scruta un peu plus les contours de la porte pour trouver un quelconque mécanisme mais n'en vit aucun, c'était tout simplement stupéfiant, à moins que le mécanisme soit dans le mur ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas vérifier. Elle jeta enfin un coup d'œil dans la pièce que la porte venait de dévoiler et eu la possibilité de voir un homme assis sur un trône en granit et or qui semblait grandement amusé par sa réaction, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, Kelü elle pouvait le ressentir, il semblait aussi intéressé par elle, il était curieux, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi. L'homme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici était parti, la laissant seul avec cette autre personne.

Kelü le jaugea un instant du regard avant de s'en désintéresser et de regarder autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui semblait être la salle de trône d'un château de l'époque de Louis XIV au vu de la voute gigantesque au dessus d'elle, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres seulement un grand vitrail représentant un grand serpent, la pièce était ainsi plutôt sombre. Elle fit ainsi le tour de la pièce avant de sentir une vague d'irritation venir de l'homme toujours assit sur son trône, il voulait apparemment quelque chose d'elle, et lui dit d'une voix froide et coupante : « Vous compter m'ignorer encore longtemps de cette façon, ou vous allez enfin vous tourner vers moi et me parler ? »

Kelü n'en fût pas surprise du tout, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux rouges pour lui répondre d'une voix qui pourrait venir du pôle nord tellement elle était froide, elle avait décidé à l'instant où l'homme lui avait parlé que son amabilité pouvait allez voir ailleurs si elle y été : « Et vous vous comptez me garder ici ou est-ce que je peux partir, non parce que ce n'est pas que je me plais pas ici mais… je ne me plais pas ici, alors ? »

L'homme semblait surpris de la verve qu'elle avait mit dans ses propos puisqu'il ne dit rien pendant quelques instant, il reprit d'une voix plus douce, qui si vous voulez mon avis ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Je vous en pris vous êtes ici mon invité, vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le désirez.

- Je suis une dôle d'invité pour que vos hommes me capturent de cette façon et m'enferment dans une pièce miteuse avant de m'emmener à vous sans aucune parole. -Kelü le regardait droit dans les yeux sans sourciller et avec toujours le même ton de voix.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, vous voulez une pièce plus confortable ? -L'homme semblait de plus en plus irrité par le ton de voix qu'elle prenait avec lui.

- Non, je crois que je préfère encore partir, votre maison et vraiment moche en fait. »

A cette réponse l'homme se tendit tout de suite et appela ses hommes en sifflant d'un air furieux pour qu'ils viennent la chercher, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit Kelü c'était glissé dans les ombres et commençait à courir derrière Orion qui lui indiquait le chemin vers la sortit. Cette capacité était vraiment pratique, elle l'avait apprise dans son orphelinat et à l'école quand elle devait se cacher des autres enfants.

Kelü arriva rapidement à l'extérieur après avoir parcourut de nombreux couloir et s'être caché plusieurs fois des hommes qui la poursuivaient. Elle eu le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle aperçu, elle était en au d'une colline qui surplombait la forêt quelques mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté du château puisque s'en était apparemment un, se trouvait une falaise escarpée d'où on pouvait voir le soleil qui commençait déjà à se coucher. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester là plus longtemps, qui que soit l'homme avec qui elle se trouvait auparavant, il ne lui voulait vraisemblablement pas du bien du tout. Elle repartit donc rapidement vers la forêt pour pouvoir s'y cacher et si elle avait de la chance s'éloigner et trouver une ville d'où elle pourrait enfin aller à Paris.

Kelü passa de nombreuses heures à parcourir la forêt avant de s'estimer assez éloigner de se château de fous, elle pût donc s'arrêter pour se reposer un moment, Orion semblait être du même avis qu'elle puisque dès qu'elle se fût installer contre un arbre il vint se pelotonner contre elle lui procurant ainsi de la chaleur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kelü se réveilla à cause de bruits de pats provenant de sa gauche, elle se releva d'un bond et se mit en position de défense en cas de danger en regardant autour d'elle elle pût voir un garçon d'à peu près son âge, quelques années en moins seulement, qui la regardait assit plus loin. En scrutant les alentours elle ne pût remarquer aucune autre présence. Quand elle eu fini le garçon lui parla d'une voix tranquille, comme si de rien n'était : « Tu viens du château, pas vrai ?

- Oh, oui j'y ai fait une charmante découverte ! Répliqua Kelü avec un ton acide.

- Le seigneur noir n'est pas connu pour sa gentillesse tu sais.

- Pardon -Mais c'est quoi ce seigneur noir dont il parlait ?

Tu viens de chez lui, le mage noir de France, il n'est pas très dangereux, c'est juste qu'une fois dans son château c'est très difficile d'en sortir. En fait, tu dois être la première. Ne me regarde pas comme ça -Kelü le regardait avec suspicion-, je ne suis pas un de ses sbires.

Attend, c'est un mage ? Ça veut dire qu'il utilise de la magie ? C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu me racontes !

Oh, tu ne savais pas ? Si tu veux je te montre, mais après tu dois me suivre dans mon village, je suis prêt à parier que tu peux en faire aussi de la magie. Au fait, je m'appelle Marcus.

Mouai, pourquoi pas après tout j'ai rien à perdre, je m'appelle Kelü. Viens Orion, on y va. »

Marcus, puisque c'est ainsi que le garçon s'appelait, leur montra quelques tours de magie, il transforma une branche en lapin, qu'Orion s'empressa de pourchasser, il fit léviter se même lapin dans les airs, logique vous me direz et il fit même des mèches rouges foncés dans les cheveux de Kelü, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien. Après qu'il leur ait montré tout ça, ils repartirent vers le village où Marcus habitait suivies d'Orion une petite branche dans la gueule.

Ils marchèrent encore une heure en se racontant des blagues et des histoires de toutes sortes, mais jamais leurs vie respectives, avant de l'atteindre.

* * *

Merci à ma bêta Momiji qui corrige mes si nombreuses fautes, que je suis pas douée ! =P


	4. Chapter 4

N'oubliez pas que son aventure se passe à notre époque ! Pas à une époque ancienne. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Ce qu'elle vit en arrivant était comparable aux rêves que font les enfants, il y avait toutes sortes de personnes de différentes espèces, Kelü pouvait ainsi voir des nains reconnaissables avec leurs longues barbes, des elfes avec leurs fines oreilles et même des abraxans (chevaux palominos ailés).

Elle en fût tellement impressionnée qu'elle dût rester un peu plus d'une minute la bouche ouverte comme une carpe, elle fût tiré de sa contemplation par le grognement que poussait Orion à l'arrivé d'un groupe qui ne semblait pas vouloir de sa présence étant donné qu'ils portaient tous différentes armes, elle pût ainsi voir un arc, une épée, un pistolet et autres qui semblait de son point de vue plutôt dangereuses, en même temps c'était elle qui était visée pas quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant la durée de ses réflexions, Orion continuait de grogner violement, décidant que ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver sa situation en montrant de l'animosité, elle prit Orion dans ses bras (heureusement il était encore petit) pour le calmer. Les personnes autours d'elle semblèrent surprises qu'il se calme presque instantanément, c'est d'ailleurs ce geste qui les fis baisser leurs armes. Une voix douce qui provenait apparemment d'un elfe du groupe retentie claire et douce : « Comment se fait-il qu'un loup t'écoute, toi qui n'est pas des nôtres ?

- Je ne sais pas, en fait –Kelü rougie- je ne savais pas que c'était un loup, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un petit chiot moi… »

Les gens autours d'elle se regardaient éberlués et Kelü se sentait inconfortable parmi toutes ces personnes inconnues. Ce fût ce moment que choisit Marcus pour enfin se faire remarquer :

« Hum, bonjour tout le monde. –il avait bizarrement l'air gêné lui aussi, comme s'il n'avait tout d'abord pas le droit de lui montrer cet endroit.

- Marcus, est-ce toi qui l'as amené ici, alors que ce lieu est interdit aux étrangers. –C'était un jeune centaure à l'air sévère qui avait parlé.

- Oui, c'est juste que…

- Tu n'en avais pas le droit ! –Marcus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que le jeune centaure maintenant en colère ne parle, Kelü pouvait affirmer qu'il était en colère grâce à l'aura menaçante qui l'entourait. ça en devenait presque oppressant. »

Avant que Marcus n'est pût dire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre un vieil homme intervint dans la conversation, ou plutôt la dispute. Il ressemblait à un vieux sage comme on en voit souvent dans les livres, par contre il n'était pas habillé de robe ou quoi que se soit d'autre, il portait une tunique verte foncée comme dans les temps anciens, un peu comme au moyen âge mais plus moderne. Un grand silence s'était installé à son arrivé, et c'est lui qui prit la parole d'une voix ferme qu'il était étrange d'entendre chez un si vieil homme : « Il semblerait que nous ayons une charmante invitée aujourd'hui. –Kelü rougie suite à cette remarque- Bienvenu parmi nous jeune demoiselle.

- Elle n'est pas des nôtres, elle ne peut pas rester ici ! –C'était une fois de plus le jeune centaure qui avait parlait, apparemment il ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

- Oh, mais elle est plus des nôtres que tu ne le penses jeune Zénon, oui plus que tu ne le pense… –La fin de la phrase se finissait par un murmure pensif comme si le vieil homme pensait à des temps lointains.

- Que voulez-vous dire monsieur ? –Kelü intriguée avait finalement osé parler bien que se fût d'une voix timide. »

Le vieil homme la regarda un moment puis lui fit un sourire mystérieux qui voulait certainement dire : _tu le découvriras par toi-même. _Puis il partit laissant entendre un vague « laissez là. Bienvenu jeune Kelü parmi nous. »

Kelü était intriguée par ce vieil homme, elle apprit plus tard par Marcus qu'il s'appelait Malchus, qui en syrien veut dire roi, que voulait-il dire par ce « elle est plus des nôtres que tu ne le penses » ? Elle ne pouvait pas être un elfe, ni une naine et encore moins un centaure, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas et se trouvait perdu dans un monde totalement nouveau.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, Kelü était nourrie et logée chez Marcus et elle tentait d'apprendre la magie à l'aide des quelques nouveaux amis qu'elle se fit, Marcus lui apprenait la métamorphose et les sortilèges, Linda une elfe, lui apprenait le contrôle des éléments et son frère Galen lui apprenait le maniement des armes et la botanique.

Elle était en ce moment même en train d'apprendre de la théorie de la magie avec la mère de Galen et Linda qui lui expliquait qu'il existait dans le monde plusieurs sortes de magies, les plus importantes étant : la magie dite malfaisante nommée goétie et la magie dite bienfaisante nommée théurgie. Kelü trouvait ces cours très intéressant et pouvait passer des heures à lire un livre à se sujet, elle apprit ainsi que les autres types de magie était la magie du sang qui comme son nom l'indique utilise le sang du mage qui l'utilise, la magie élémentale qui utilise les éléments, celle-là même qu'elle apprenait avec Linda et la magie du temps, la plus compliqué qui permet de voyager dans l'espace et le temps, celle avec laquelle on peut perdre son âme ou se perdre dans l'espace, il fallait être un mage expérimenté pour faire un voyage sans danger.

Pendant qu'elle était là, Kelü avait eu 18 ans et avait donc pût lire la lettre de ses parents, elle avait dût la lire plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait en fait pas toutes les informations qu'elle recherchait comme le pourquoi de sa différence. La lettre disait à peu près ça :

_Kelü, mon enfant,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu a aujourd'hui 18 ans, sache tout d'abord que ton père et moi t'aimons de tout notre cœur, il nous était cependant impossible de te garder près de nous, tu étais en trop grand danger, si tu n'es en ce moment pas avec l'un de nous c'est sans doute que nous ne somme plus en vie, nous espérons que tu ne nous en veux pas trop et que tu vivras ta vie heureuse._

_Tes parents, Anastasia et Kai Rei. _

Pour son anniversaire ses amis lui avait fait une fête et elle avait reçu son première cadeau. Marcus lui avait offert des dagues de combat et des petits fourreaux pour les ranger et les attacher autour de ses bras et aux jambes. De la part de Linda elle avait reçu un arc avec un carquois et des flèches qu'elle pouvait ranger dans un petit sac de cuir, de la part de Galen elle avait eu une sorte de katana avec le manche incrusté de rubis, de la part de leurs parents elle avait eu un livre intitulé _Magie de l'esprit par Galilen_ et de la part de Malchus elle avait reçu une bague en argent en forme de serpent, sauf que le serpent était vivant et pouvait la protéger des sorts mineurs.

Quand un mois fût passé, que Kelü eu tout appris, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir. Après tout elle ne connaissait toujours pas ses origines et bien que ses amis allaient lui manquer, elle s'était fixé un but et voulait absolument l'atteindre, pour enfin savoir pourquoi elle était si différente des autres humains.

Le lendemain donc fût un jour assez triste, il fallait faire les adieux à toutes les personnes qui l'avaient accueillie comme l'une des leurs. Elle fût cependant soulagée quand Malchus lui fit savoir qu'en cas de problème tout le monde serait là pour l'aider, il disait ça mais il y avait toujours un centaure nommé Zénon qui la regardait avec rancœur caché derrière les autres, mais cela personne ne s'en rendit compte, après tout il n'était pas un danger potentiel.

Kelü n'eut pas à marcher longtemps avant d'arriver à la ville la plus proche, elle partit s'installer dans un petit hôtel miteux, avant de partir à la gare pour s'acheter un billet de train direction Paris.

Le train partait le lendemain, elle avait donc le temps de se reposer un peu, mais avant tout elle devait se refaire une garde robe décente, après tout se promener en habits anciens dans une grande ville comme Paris n'était pas forcément la chose la plus intelligente à faire si on ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, ce qui était son cas.

Kelü alla donc dans une petite boutique et s'acheta trois jeans, un bleu et deux noirs, cinq tee-shirts, deux rouges foncés dont l'un était à manches courtes avec un col en V et un lapin rose dessiné dessus avec écrit Dark Lapin, deux noirs et un blanc, et trois pulls avec des motifs rayés ou avec des ailes dans le dos. Quand elle eu fini elle pût repartir à son hôtel pour se reposer.

Le lendemain en se réveillant elle s'habilla avec son tee-shirt Dark Lapin et son jeans bleu. Par-dessus elle mit un manteau offert par les elfes, il était noir avec des arabesques rouges comme les mèches qu'elle avait fini par garder dans ses cheveux, elle prit soin de cacher ses dagues de combat avant de partir prendre son train.

Le train mit bien cinq heures à arriver à Paris, temps pendant lequel elle lut le livre offert à son anniversaire, il racontait comment protéger son esprit des intrusions extérieurs et comment pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne, il racontait même comment parler par télépathie. Une fois arrivé à Paris, elle dût se trouver un hôtel avant de partir vers la préfecture pour regarder les archives.

Ca faisait une heure qu'elle regardait toutes les personnes possédant le nom Rei pour retrouver ses parents quand enfin elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait _Anastasia et Kai Rei, décédés, anciennement habitant en Italie ville de L'Aquila. Personne de leur famille encore vivants : Frère de Kai, Albano Rei, lieu d'habitation : inconnue._

Voila c'était tout, il fallait maintenant qu'elle retrouve son oncle et pour ça il fallait qu'elle aille en Italie, a L'aquila plus précisément. Par contre il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un travail, parce qu'aller en Italie sans rien n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Elle retourna donc à l'hôtel où elle avait laissé ses affaires pour proposer ses services au patron d'un bar proche qui avait besoin d'une serveuse, il fût ravie de sa proposition et l'engagea directement, elle devait commencer à travailler le lendemain même.

En faisant les calculs ce soir là, Kelü se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle travail deux mois avant de repartir mais que le mieux serait d'avoir un peu d'argent en plus pour les imprévus, il lui faudrait donc travailler pendent trois mois.

Kelü travailla donc trois mois sans interruptions pour pouvoir amasser assez d'argent pour se payer un voyage en avion, aller-retour de préférence, et pour qu'il lui reste assez d'argent pour vivre pendant au moins trois mois en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de dépenses inutiles, enfin en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas de dépenses inutiles.

Kelü repartit donc trois mois jours pour jours plus tard en direction de l'aéroport de Roissy où elle prendrait son avion quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

La marque Dark Lapin est une marque inventé de toutes pièces par moi-même ! Et j'en suis super fière !

N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des suggestions. Voila, à la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Quand Kelü fût arrivée en Italie elle dût prendre un car de nuit pour aller à L'Aquila. Arrivé à L'Aquila elle partit tout de suite vers la mairie, après tout si elle pouvait trouver cet oncle rapidement ça serait vraiment bien. En arrivant devant la mairie elle fût surprise de ne trouver qu'une petite maison carré sans aucun style alors que les maisons du village semblaient plutôt anciennes. Elle entra rapidement et s'adressa à une secrétaire : « Ciao, vorrei informazioni sulla Albano Rei, che si sa per caso dove vive? (traduc : Bonjour, je voudrais me renseigner à propos de Albano Rei, sauriez-vous par hasard où il habite ?)

- Ciao, Ciao, ho davvero l'indirizzo, ma si dovrà prendere un autobus, perché vive a Roma. Trattenere. (traduc : Bonjour, j'ai en effet son adresse mais il va vous falloir prendre un bus car il habite à Rome. Tenez.) –La secrétaire lui tendait un papier qu'elle avait imprimé pendant qu'elle parlait.

- Grazie mille. Ciao. –Kelü lui sourit avant de repartir. »

Une fois sortit elle regarda l'adresse sur le papier et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, bon quand même pas mais elle devait prendre le car pour aller à Rome ! Elle en avait toujours rêvé ! Kelü souriait de toutes ses dents en allant vers l'arrêt des bus. Elle fût cependant vite déçue quand elle apprit qu'elle devait attendre deux jours avant que le premier bus ne passe, elle prit un billet et repartit. En sortant de la gare elle se dirigea vers la forêt située un peu plus loin, elle s'y enfonça un peu et y installa un campement improvisé, après tout elle ne restait que deux nuit. Ça n'était donc pas un problème. Quand elle eu installé ses affaires et qu'elle eu placé un sort de 'ne me remarque pas' sur son petit campement, elle partit s'acheter à manger dans une superette accompagné d'Orion son fidèle compagnon, seulement pour y aller il fallait marcher cinq bon kilomètres, Kelü se demandait comment des kilomètres pouvait êtres bons, elle n'avait jamais était une feignante mais le fait de marcher autant l'ennuyait quand même un peu.

Kelü revint assez tard le soir, en fait la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment et à la fin du trajet elle avait du porter les courses et Orion qui étant encore petit c'était fatigué avant la fin. Elle ne se soucia même pas de manger quoi que ce soit ou de se changer avant d'aller se coucher, sa tête touchait à peine l'oreiller qu'elle dormait déjà complètement épuisé.

Les deux jours d'attente passèrent calmement et c'est complètement reposé qu'elle rangea ses affaires pour ensuite aller prendre le bus.

Pendant qu'elle était dans le bus elle pût s'entrainer un peu à fermer son esprit, elle s'y était déjà entrainée les deux jours précédents et s'estimait donc satisfaite de ses défenses mentales, même si elle n'avait pas pût les tester étant donné que personne n'était là pour les tester. Une heure et trente minutes plus tard elle était à Rome, capital de l'Italie, lieu qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter.

Bon Kelü devait maintenant trouver la Via di Torre Argentina où était situé la maison de son oncle Albano. La secrétaire lui avait aussi indiqué que sur cette même rue se situait un hôtel où elle pourrait loger pendant quelques jours en cas de besoins.

En sortant de la gare des bus elle s'était avancée vers un homme pour lui demander gentiment la direction à suivre quand l'homme c'était fait tirer dessus. Kelü n'était pas au bon endroit au bon moment, et étant donné qu'elle avait vu le visage des assassins, ils avaient décidés de l'emmener avec eux. En quatre mots comme en cent, ils l'avaient assommée pour l'embarquer dans leur voiture.

En se réveillant plus tard Kelü se dit que se faire assommer devenait vraiment une manie, ce n'était vraiment pas possible.

En regardant la pièce où elle était attachée, Kelü se dit aussi que les pièces vides allaient devenir sa spécialité, elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas encore un mage noir totalement fou. Profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait personne avec elle dans la pièce, elle sortit une dague de sous son jeans (ils ne l'avaient même pas fouillés) et détacha les liens qui la retenaient à une chaise. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un simple sort d'ouverture de porte. Tout de même, se disait Kelü, c'est bien pratique la magie dans la vie.

En sortant de la pièce, elle eu la grande chance de tomber sur un homme qui apparemment venait la chercher, il sembla d'ailleurs très surpris de la voir sans liens et en train de sortir de la salle d'où elle ne pouvait normalement pas sortir. Sa surprise passa rapidement et il n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaule avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte toute simple, l'homme ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer.

Kelü s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas fière pour ne pas montrer son appréhension grandissante, et s'arrêta devant un homme qu'elle aurait pût reconnaitre entre mille même en ne l'ayant jamais vu, son oncle était là devant elle et la regardait avec un sourire tendre.

« Bienvenu parmi nous Kelü, voila un moment que je t'attends, j'étais impatient de faire ta connaissance et suis navré de ne pas avoir pût m'occuper de toi plus tôt.

- Oui je vois ça de là, bien sûr… Vous croyez que je vais vous pardonner de m'avoir laissé pourrir dans un orphelinat puis de 'famille' en 'famille' sans être venu me chercher ou m'avoir dis quoi que ce soit ? –Elle avait dit le mot famille de façon sarcastique et regardait son oncle froidement.

- Non, je ne pensais pas que ce serai le cas, mais tu sais on ne donne pas la garde d'un enfant à un vampire même s'il est de la famille du dit enfant. –Maintenant, Albano souriait franchement surtout que Kelü avait la bouche ouverte en un 'O' de stupéfaction.

- Je crois que je comprends en fait, alors vous êtes un vampire ?-Kelü était maintenant curieuse.

- Oui, mais toi aussi tu sais.

- Ah ah, vous rigolez j'espère ? –son rire était dubitatif et elle était sérieusement sur le point de défaillir.

- Que nenni très chère, que nenni. »

Dans la salle tout le monde aurait pût entendre un grand boum si son oncle ne l'avait pas rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

Quand Kelü se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle crût d'abord que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve, mais en regardant autours d'elle elle se rendit clairement compte qu'en fait tout était vrai, elle était un vampire alors, c'était de là que venait ses yeux rouges foncés, ses cheveux trop noirs et sa peau blanche. C'était aussi de là que venait sa capacité à se mouvoir dans les ombres, sa rapidité et son agilité. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Étrangement Kelü n'était pas tellement surprise de la nouvelle, au fond d'elle elle savait, mais le fait d'en avoir la confirmation était quand même un choc. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait voulut dire le sage Malchus. Lui savait depuis le début en fait, oh, le cachotier !

Elle était tout de même rassuré du fait qu'Orion soit toujours avec elle malgré sa nature, il était vite devenu très important pour Kelü puisqu'il était son seul ami 'stable'.

Un peu plus tard, après qu'elle se fût lavée et habillée, elle partit à la recherche de la salle où elle avait vu son oncle, elle la trouva facilement à l'aide d'Orion qui la guidait à travers les couloirs. Elle ne mit ainsi pas longtemps à le trouver, en arrivant dans la salle il lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à s'assoir sur ses genoux, d'abords tendu, elle se laissa ensuite faire petit à petit.

Le temps passa tranquillement, Kelü partait des fois avec son oncle faire des tours en ville, ils rigolaient toujours beaucoup. Elle se rappelait une fois où ils étaient en ville, Kelü avait vu des rubans rouges accrochés à une voiture, quand elle en avait parlé avec son oncle, il lui avait répondu avec le plus grand sérieux : « Tu sais les rubans rouges montrent qu'une personne de la famille est morte tuée par un mafieux, il ne faut pas les mettre à la légère, ça peut être dangereux. ». Quand elle lui avait demandé si c'était vraiment vrai, il s'était contenté de rire et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ce qui selon Kelü voulait dire qu'elle s'était faite avoir et que cette histoire était fausse de chez fausse.

Quelques semaines passèrent et un jour son oncle fit appeler Kelü. Quand elle entra dans la salle où il se trouvait, la première chose qu'elle vit se fût un grand pentagramme dessiné à la craie à même le sol. Il écrit en galéen (langue perdue et hautement magique) il était composé d'une étoile à cinq branches entouré d'un cercle et un petit cercle à l'intérieur, son noms et celui d'Orion étaient écrit dans chaque branches de l'étoile, en regardant de plus près elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un pentagramme de voyage dans le temps, elle en avait étudié avec Marcus, Linda et les autres. Son oncle dût se rendre compte du fait qu'elle savait ce que c'était puisqu'il lui dit : « j'ai dessiné ce pentagramme pour toi, il te permettra de rencontrer tes parents, cela seulement si tu le veux bien sûr. –Il la regardait avec hésitation comme s'il redoutait sa réponse.

- Bien sûr que je veux ! Mais comment je vais faire une fois à leur époque ? –Kelü rayonnait littéralement de joie.

- Je vais t'envoyer dans une école, Poudlard où tu entreras en temps qu'élève de 6ème année, normalement tu ne pourrais pas car tu es trop âgée, mais tu va modifier ton apparence pour apparaitre plus jeune que tu ne l'ais vraiment, tu dois avoir l'air d'une jeune fille de 16 ans. Je vais t'envoyer 26ans en arrière, donc tu seras en 1973 (ils sont en 1999). Tu reviendras une fois l'année fini, mais attention tu ne dois rien changer dans le passé, cela risquerait de créer un chao indescriptible. Va préparer tes affaires maintenant, je t'attends. »

Kelü partit donc dans sa chambre et prépara sa valise en n'oubliant pas au passage de prendre les armes offertes par ses amis et de la nourriture pour Orion, même s'il pouvait se nourrir seul étant donné qu'il avait bien grandi.

Une fois revenu dans la salle au pentagramme, elle se mit au centre du cercle à l'intérieur de l'étoile en tenant Orion dans ses bras et ses valises dans la poche avec un sort de rétrécissement.

Son oncle récita une longue incantation qui fit courir des picotements dans le corps entier de Kelü, puis elle disparue dans un grand flash de lumière blanche et bruit de tonnerre qui fît légèrement trembler le bâtiment.

Dans la salle il ne restait plus que l'oncle Albano, et le pentagramme qui commençait déjà à s'effacer, Kelü, Orion et ses affaires avaient disparues pour ne revenir qu'un an plus tard s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans l'incantation bien sûr.

* * *

Voili voilou ! un nouveau chapitre, trop fière de moii ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle vous plait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Tout au long de l'incantation, Kelü avait eu l'impression successive de chaud puis de froid, puis ça avait été comme si son corps entier était lourd, puis comme si elle n'avait plus de corps et à la fin elle atterrit dans une salle remplit d'élèves, seulement elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus avant de s'évanouir.

En fait, Kelü avait atterrit en plein milieu de la grande salle de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 16 ans et avait gardé toutes ses caractéristiques vampiriques. Elle fût vite emmenée à l'infirmerie et des tests furent fait pour voir son état de santé, comme il n'y avait rien d'anormal, elle fût transportée dans une salle caché de l'infirmerie le temps qu'elle se réveille.

En se réveillant, Kelü ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais apparemment ce fût trop rapide et la lumière trop blanche de l'endroit où elle se trouvait l'aveugla. Elle poussa un léger grognement pas du tout féminin et réessaya mais cette fois plus lentement. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, trop blanche, qui sentait le désinfectant ce qui fît supposer à Kelü qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce soit d'infirmerie, soit d'hôpital.

Sur une chaise à côté du lit un vieil homme la regardait, il avait une longue barbe argenté tout comme ses cheveux et portait une robe aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Kelü s'en désintéressa vite quand elle se rendit compte qu'Orion n'était pas à ses côtés, elle poussa un long sifflement sous l'œil curieux de l'homme et elle entendit des grattements derrière la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait, en agitant la main le porte s'ouvrit et Orion apparu, en une fraction de seconde il était sur elle et s'évertuait à lui couvrir le visage de bave en le lui léchant allégrement.

L'homme avait regardait cet étrange spectacle avec intérêt, il avait été proprement stupéfié par le fait que la jeune fille faisait de la magie sans baguette. Il s'adressa à elle pour avoir les réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions, c'est donc avec un sourire de « papi gâteau » qu'il s'approcha d'elle. « Bonjour jeune fille, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien merci,-Kelü avait réussi à calmer Orion qui était maintenant couché contre elle en surveillant cet étrange vieillard.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment avez-vous réussi à atterrir en plein milieu de la grande salle avec un loup et ce, en sachant qu'il y a de puissantes barrières anti-transplanage ?

- Simple comme bonsoir professeur Dumbledor… »

Kelü lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé chez son oncle, en cachant le fait qu'elle était un vampire bien sûr. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'elle n'était pas 26 ans en arrière mais 22 ans, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas en 1973 mais en 1977, ce qui faisait aussi que ses parents n'était plus au collège depuis un moment. Ils décidèrent cependant que puisqu'elle était là et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle avant les grandes vacances et la fin de l'année scolaire, elle serait répartit avec les autres élèves qui arrivaient le jour même. La répartition allait débuter quand elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle garderait Orion avec elle puisque c'était son familier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps que Kelü se prépare, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent, le silence se fît, puis il y eu quelques chuchotements interrogatifs, puis tout un brouhaha de paroles lancées aux voisins et de questions posées à Dumbledor.

Kelü n'y fît pas attention et se dirigea après un signe de Dumbledor vers la rangée de premières années qui attendaient anxieusement d'être répartis. Dumbledor lui partit s'installer derrière la table des professeurs au siège qui lui était destiné puis demanda le silence qui se fît immédiatement, il parla ensuite d'une voix claire : « mes chers enfants, nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève qui va directement être répartit en sixième année. Bien, nous pouvons maintenant commencer. Minerva je vous pris» La fin de sa phrase était dirigée à une sorcière à l'apparence sévère et stricte.

C'est alors que débuta la répartition, tous les premières années furent appelés avant que ne vienne le tour de Kelü, elle se dirigea d'un pas digne vers le tabouret et installa tranquillement le choipeaux sur sa tête. Une fois posée, une voix retentie dans sa tête :

« Je vois, une personne du futur, vampire qui plus est, très intéressant, tu es rusé, ce qui pourrait t'envoyer à Serpentard, mais tu aimes aussi apprendre, ce qui pourrait t'envoyer à Serdaigle, cependant je crois que Gryffondor te conviendrais mieux, tu es courageuse et tu fonces dans le tas, oui ce sera GRYFFONDOR !! »

La table des Gryffondor explosa en applaudissement et en cris de joie. Kelü se dirigea donc vers la table et fût accueil par une jeune fille rousse, et quatre garçon, l'un avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux bleus, un autre avait les cheveux châtains et des cernes sous ses yeux couleur ambre, un loup garous sans aucun doute, le troisième avait de cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés et des yeux noisette, enfin le dernier était plus petit et rondouillard que les autres, il avait des cheveux blond et des yeux marrons. Kelü leur sourit et s'installa à côté de la jeune fille qui commença à lui parler : « Coucou, je m'appelle Lily Evans, le garçon avec les cheveux noirs mi-longs là c'est Sirius Black, celui avec les cheveux ébouriffés c'est James Potter, celui à côté avec les cheveux châtains c'est Remus Lupin et enfin le dernier c'est Peter Pettigrow. Bienvenu à Gryffondor.

- Merci beaucoup, lui c'est Orion, mon familier, –Kelü désigna Orion et leur sourit »

Elle commença à manger en tendant des morceaux de viande à Orion qui était installé à ses pieds sous la table et en parlant de tout et de rien avec les Maraudeurs comme ils se faisaient eux-mêmes appelés. Ils étaient plutôt sympathiques et quand ils lui posèrent des questions sur sa famille mais qu'elle ne répondit pas ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, changeant de sujet pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Kelü était heureuse de s'être fait des amis aussi vite, ainsi elle ne serait pas seule pour ses premier jours dans ce grand, très, très grand château. Mais comment elle allait se retrouver là-dedans ?! Heureusement Orion pourrait suivre les odeurs et au pire elle irait faire une visite du château pendant la nuit, c'est que c'est pratique d'être un vampire quand même, elle n'avait besoin de dormir que pendant quatre heures et hop, elle était complètement reposé.

C'est ainsi que la nuit même après avoir dormi quatre heures (de 22h00 du soir à 2h00 du matin) Kelü prit la décision totalement stupide d'aller se balader dans le château seule et sans carte pour la guider. Elle se retrouvait donc à cinq heures du matin perdu dans un des nombreux couloirs de ce foutu château, mais comment avait-elle pût être aussi bête !! Pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé à Orion de la suivre ? Ah, oui, non c'est juste qu'il était fatigué à cause du voyage et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller pour une petite balade innocente, enfin innocente au début au moins. Mais quelle idée. Kelü était dans ses pensés moroses quand elle entendit un bruit non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle ne réfléchie même pas une microseconde avant de se diriger vers la provenance du bruit, ce qu'elle vît la laissa pantelante pendant un instant : dans le couloir où elle venait d'arrivé se trouvait les maraudeurs et un garçon de Serpentard au vu de l'écusson qui ornait sa robe. Ça encore ça allait, mais voila, le hic c'est que les maraudeurs se défoulaient sur le Serpentard et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas marrant. Décidant que rester là les bras ballants n'était pas une bonne idée Kelü s'avança vers le petit groupe et d'un geste de la main envoya les maraudeurs contre un mur, apparemment pas très contents d'être interrompus dans leur activité les maraudeurs sortirent les baguettes mais d'un autre geste de la part de Kelü elles leurs furent arrachés des mains ne voulant pas qu'il y ait d'autres incident Kelü les figeas et se dirigea vers un Serpentard pétrifié de stupéfaction.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé ? Tu es une Gryffondor et moi un Serpentard, nos maisons sont ennemies. Et par Merlin, pourquoi es-tu dans les cachots à cette heure-ci ?

- Ah, je ne savais pas, pourquoi sont-elles ennemies ? Tu sais je suis nouvelle alors je ne connais rien aux légendes de cette école. Et pour ta deuxième question, eh bien, c'est que… Jemesuisperdu.-La phrase était finie sur une toute petite voix.

- Attend, tu t'es perdu ?! –Le Serpentard était éberlué, même s'il n'en montrait strictement rien.

- Boui, tu ne voudrais pas me montrer le chemin ? s'il te plait. Au fait je m'appelle Kelü Rei, je viens d'arriver dans ce grand château-école. –Kelü souriait au Serpentard.

- Severus Snape, merci de m'avoir aidé, si tu veux pour savoir les légendes tu lis le livre L'histoire de Poudlard. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Serpentard, Kelü apprit ainsi que Severus était le souffre douleurs des maraudeurs bien qu'il renvoi beaucoup des dîtes blagues. Kelü le trouvait très sympa et bien qu'il ne montre pas ses émotions elle pouvait les lire dans ses yeux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentard Severus indiqua à Kelü le chemin à prendre pour se rendre dans sa salle commune.

Dans les jours qui suivirent on pouvait souvent les voir tous les deux pour faire leurs devoirs où alors simplement ne rien faire. Quand aux Maraudeurs, ils avaient décidé de préparer une petite vengeance contre Kelü, et ils l'évitaient autant qu'ils pouvaient après tout, ils avaient vu sa puissance et ne voulaient pas avoir à l'affronter de face.

C'est un lundi que les maraudeurs décidèrent de passer à l'action, ils ne s'attendaient pourtant pas au fait que Kelü avait tout prévue et qu'elle attendait ce jour avec impatience. Kelü avait ce matin là suivi les maraudeurs aux cuisines où ils avaient déversés une potion bleu dans le chocolat au lait qu'elle buvait le matin (étant la seule qui en prenait le matin ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper), Kelü avait vérifié dans un livre et avait découvert que cette potion permettait de colorer son corps en vert et ses cheveux en argent, elle l'avait donc légèrement modifié une nuit où ils n'étaient pas dans leurs salle « secrète », maintenant, sa peau prendrait une couleur encore plus pale que d'habitude et ses cheveux et ses yeux deviendraient totalement rouges. En contrepartie elle avait préparé une potion qui était destinée à toute l'école même aux professeurs, ce jour-là tout le monde allait se transformer en différents personnages de Disney et autres dessins animés non-sorciers, elle avait eu cette idée grâce à un rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Ainsi sa transformation passerait inaperçu et les maraudeurs serait accusés à sa place en cas de problème, c'était selon elle une idée de génie. Elle en avait parlée à Severus à l'avance et il l'avait aidé à préparer les potions, il avait d'ailleurs suggéré que sa place était plutôt à Serpentard, Kelü s'était contenté de lui adresser un sourire mystérieux.

Le lundi fût donc une journée mémorable, les maraudeurs formaient un groupe plutôt intéressant puisque Sirius incarnait un roi, James un bouffon qui à chaque fin de phrase disait « c'est Tip Top », Remus était le loup du chaperon rouge (elle avait fait ça pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle savait leur petit secret), Peter était un des sept nains et Lily était le chaperon rouge. Severus était quand à lui devenu un vampire qui s'accordait tout à fait avec le style de Kelü. Dumbledor était le grand merlin. Et comme l'avait prévu Kelü, c'était les maraudeurs qui avaient tout pris à sa place pour cette mémorable blague.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi et l'amitié entre Severus et Kelü allait grandissante, c'est pourquoi Kelü avait décidée de lui raconter son histoire, enfin pas tout juste qu'elle était un vampire et qu'elle venait du futur, pas grand-chose en somme. Kelü envoya donc une petite note à Severus pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble. Quand Severus arriva ils s'installèrent sur des poufs et Kelü lui raconta tout, comment elle avait appris la magie, comment elle avait découvert ses origine grâce à son oncle et comment elle avait voyagée dans le passé pour rencontrer ses parents mais qu'il y avait eu un problème dans l'incantation, rien ne fût oublié. Severus l'écouta pendant toute son histoire sans dire un mot, quand elle eu fini il la regarda un moment et déclara tout simplement : « cool, et alors ? » Kelü le regarda éberlué et demanda avec hésitation : « euh… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne vas pas partir en courant ?

- Non voyons quelle idée, c'est vrai que c'est quelque chose d'énorme mais tu es mon amie et tu resteras la même, même après ses quelques révélations.

- Merci. »

C'est ainsi que leur amitié grandit encore si c'était possible, et il n'était pas rare de voir Kelü manger à la table des Serpentard avec Severus. Dumbledor se dit que le fait d'avoir accepté cette élève avait vraiment été une bonne idée.

* * *

Le rêve, s'il y en a que ça intéresse : Kelü rendait visite à un ami, qui se trouvait être le roi d'un petit royaume, ce roi était connu pour ses blague pourries et pour avoir comme ami un bouffon (ici une fille) complètement timbrée. Kelü donc, était allé rendre visite à Pehuen, roi du royaume de Plouquitoi (royaume des ploucs), ce jour-là, le bouffon Huilén, lui avait fait visiter le château en agrémentant joyeusement ses phrases par des Tip Top, il disait : « Tu voix cette piscine ? Elle est Tip Top, et puis c'est Tip Top d'avoir plein de cheminées, j'adore les cheminées c'est Tip Top. »

Depuis ce jour fatidique Kelü ne supporte plus que quelqu'un dise « c'est Tip Top » devant elle. Elle avait failli étrangler un élève qui l'avait dit un jour dans un couloir, heureusement que Severus l'avait arrêté sinon l'élève serait en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

En ce premier jour des vacances de Toussaint, on pouvait voir Severus et Kelü se chamailler dans la salle commune des Serpentard où Kelü avait élue domicile définitivement, c'est d'ailleurs le sujet de la conversation : « Ne te moque pas de moi, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. –On pouvait voir Kelü boudant dans un coin et Severus le visage totalement inexpressif, enfin sauf pour Kelü pour qui le visage de Severus était un livre ouvert.

- Je ne me moque pas, je trouve juste cette histoire ridicule. Attend, les élèves de ta maison ont changés le mot de passe de ta salle commune juste avant les vacances et ne t'en ont pas avertit.

- Ils ne m'aiment pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même.- A ce moment Kelü avait une petite moue vraiment adorable, ce qui fît sourire Severus, il aimait vraiment ce caractère enfantin. Cependant son sourire se fana bien vite quant il se rendit compte d'une chose.

- C'est de ma faute n'est-ca pas ? s'ils ne te parlent plus, parce-que je suis un Serpentard ?

- Oui, mais je m'en moque bien, après tout une expression moldu dit « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné », sauf que dans mon cas je suis mieux avec toi qu'avec eux. –Kelü lui fît un grand sourire.- Aller viens allons faire un tour, je m'ennuie dans cette grande tour envahi de méchants. »

Après ça Kelü et Severus était inséparables, alors quand un jour Severus disparût du château, Kelü était impossible à calmer et même avec une potion calmante on pouvait voir sa magie sortir à grand flot de son corps à la recherche de Severus, on pouvait aussi voir Orion parcourir tout le château et toute la forêt interdite.

Ce ne fût que tard le soir que la magie de Kelü sentit la présence de Severus, il était dans la forêt en plein milieu pour être exact, et apparemment il était gravement blessé, en un instant Kelü guidait Orion vers lui et laissait sa magie la transporter à l'endroit où était son ami. En fait, la seule chose que vit le directeur qui était avec elle à ce moment là fût une ombre veiné de rouge entourer Kelü et disparaitre.

En arrivant Kelü était tellement furieuse que sa magie détruisit tout ce qui était près d'elle en protégeant Severus des différents animaux qui voulaient l'attaquer.

Ce que vit Severus lui, fût une ombre veiné de rouge apparaitre avec une Kelü apparemment furieuse en son centre, ensuite rassuré de ne plus être seul il dit une chose qui ferait regretter certaines personnes d'être nés, « Les maraudeurs voulaient faire une blague, je suis désolé ». En entendant ça Kelü le prit tendrement dans ses bras et transplana en emportant Orion avec elle.

Arrivé au château, Kelü déposa Severus à l'infirmerie et partit vers la grande salle, sa magie paralysant de peur tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher. Une fois devant les portes de la grande salle elle fît un petit geste de la main et les portes s'ouvrirent. Tous ceux qui étaient présents à ce moment là virent Kelü crépitant de magie s'approcher des maraudeurs et les expulser violemment vers le mur, « vous avez osés toucher à mon petit frère ! Je vais personnellement vous étripez », ce n'était pas avec une voix normale que Kelü avait parlé, non sa voix était plus grave, plus intense et surtout elle faisait vraiment peur. Elle aurait mit ses paroles en action si Dumbledor n'était pas arrivé pour la calmer et pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une grosse bêtise. Cependant les maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas rester impunis, ils eurent donc jusqu'à la fin de l'année de retenu avec le concierge ce qui faisait en fait 9 mois pendant lesquels ils devraient nettoyer le château, on ne pouvait pas les renvoyer à causes du danger qu'était encore Voldemort à cette époque.

Severus resta pendant une semaine à l'infirmerie, semaine pendant laquelle on n'avait pas pût en faire sortir Kelü qui voulait rester avec son frère de cœur. Alors quand Severus se réveilla enfin, ce fût le jour où on pût voir Kelü pleurer de joie, enfin Severus sentit plutôt un poids se jeter sur lui et quelqu'un le serrer très fort. Au début il était tendu mais petit à petit il se détendit et serra lui aussi sa sœur de cœur contre lui. Il avait été tellement heureux de la voir arriver dans la forêt interdite, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait confiance à quelqu'un de cette façon.

Severus, sortit pour manger dans la grande salle avec sa sœur, ça lui faisait bizarre d'appeler Kelü comme ça, mais c'est bien ce qu'elle était après tout.

Le temps passant, les maraudeurs n'osaient plus s'attaquer à Severus, depuis qu'elle les avait déguisés en lapins roses pendant un mois entier, ils s'échappaient à chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient approcher. Dumbledor n'avaient rien dit au sujet de cette blague, après tout ils l'avaient bien mérités.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois et Kelü dût repartir dans son époque. Mais avant de repartir elle avait envie de jouer une petite blague à notre cher tonton Voldy. Elle avait donc préparé avec l'aide de Severus une poudre incolore qui transformerait Tommy en petit lapin rose. Et avait ensuite emprunté une chouette à l'école avec une lettre où elle avait juste écrit : « Mouah ah ah !! J'espère que mon cadeau te plait. »

Les jours qui précédèrent son départ furent difficiles, elle devait préparer sa valise et commencer à s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle ne verrait plus le Severus qu'elle avait connu, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle faisait le plus de photos possible pour les mettre dans un album, elle passait tout son temps avec les quelques Serpentard qui voulaient bien d'elle et elle attendait, oui elle attendait une réponse de Voldemort qui elle était sûr, allait la retrouver même sans son nom.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle aperçue un corbeau albinos venir vers elle, elle sût que c'était lui qui répondait, seulement avant de l'ouvrir elle lança tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour détecter toute poudre suspecte ou quoi que se soit qui pourrait être mauvais pour elle. Quand elle eu fini la quinzaine de sorts qu'elle connaissait, elle ouvrit la lettre, Severus qui savait de quoi il s'agissait la regardait et attendait pour lire en même temps qu'elle. Une fois qu'elle l'eut ouverte ils purent lire ceci :

_Bonjour, Kelü Rei,_

_Je dois te remercier pour cette blague tout à fait hilarante que tu m'as fait, mais je voudrais que tu me dises comment enlever se déguisement ridicule, il se pourrait alors que je n'envisage plus d'attaquer Poudlard._

Kelü et Severus étaient mort de rire et décidèrent de le laisser attendre un peu, ce ne fût donc que deux jours plus tard qu'ils répondirent mais ce n'était que pour dire que le déguisement partirait de lui-même une fois qu'il aurait sauter comme un lapin devant un certain nombre de sorciers et qu'il leur aurait envoyé les souvenirs de ce moment. Le lendemain ils recevaient une réponse accompagnée d'une fiole : _Je te tuerais Kelü Rei !_

Se jours là ils visionnèrent ensemble le souvenir, ils trafiquèrent d'ailleurs une télévision moldu pour leur permettre de faire voir à tous ce souvenir si particulier de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noirs de tous les temps. Tous les élèves purent voir Lord Voldemort déguisé en gros lapin rose sautiller dans sa salle du trône accompagné de ses mangemorts, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'amuser contrairement à toutes les personnes présentes au collège Poudlard, plus tard Dumbledor décida que ce souvenir pourrait aller dans un numéro de la gazette du sorcier. Ainsi il y eu pour la première fois depuis des années une vague de rires incontrôlés provenant d'un vieux château en ruine et d'un village proche de ce vieux château.

L'envie de meurtre de Voldemort quand à elle grandit encore si c'était possible, tout le monde se moquait de lui alors qu'il était censé les terroriser. Il cherchera pendant de longues années à retrouver Kelü Rei mais toutes ses recherches échouèrent et il ne la retrouva pas. Cependant, une vingtaine d'années plus tard il reçu une lettre qui lui rappellerait ce mauvais souvenir.

Kelü repartit deux jours plus tard après avoir promis à Severus qu'elle reviendrait. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et Kelü se dirigea vers une salle des cachots où Dumbledor avait redessiné le pentagramme. Une fois l'incantation récitée dans le sens inverse à celle qui l'avait emmené à cette époque Kelü repartit en adressant un dernier clin d'œil à Severus, l'impression de picotements réapparut et elle disparût une nouvelle fois dans un flash de lumière blanc.

Severus resta plusieurs jours sans parler à personne, les maraudeurs voyant leur cauchemar partir avaient recommençait leur activité préféré : embêter Severus, c'est d'ailleurs le départ de sa sœur et la pression qu'il recevait de la part des maraudeurs et de ses parents qui l'emmena à se rapprocher de Voldemort et à rejoindre ses rangs, il ne lui dit bien sûr jamais rien à propos de Kelü.


	8. Chapter 8

**C****h****a(****t****) ****p****i****t****r****e**** 8 ****:**** désolé pas pût résister.**

Quand elle atterri, la première chose que dit à son oncle fût : « tu t'es trompé », puis elle s'évanouie. Son oncle sourit, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa nièce, même s'il savait qu'elle repartirait le 1er septembre pour prendre le train, un train rouge pour être plus exact. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà envoyé une lettre pour qu'elle puisse entrer à Poudlard en tant que 7ème année.

Kelü se réveilla à cause d'une sensation d'humidité, comme si quelqu'un lui avait consciencieusement mouillé le visage. Bon, comme tout le monde l'avait sans doute déjà compris Orion c'était réveillé et avait vu sa maitresse couché dans un lit près du lui et très heureux de la voir il avait commencé à lui léchouiller le visage, ce qu'il faut savoir cependant c'est qu'Orion avait bien grandit et que du coup sa langue aussi avait grandit et qu'il était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de mouiller le visage de sa gentille maitresse, sauf que la maitresse en question n'était pas du tout d'accord, elle envoya donc Orion balader et alla se laver. Une fois prête elle descendit à la salle à manger où son oncle prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner, avant qu'elle n'ait pût dire quoi que se soit son oncle lui dit : « Je t'ai inscrite à Poudlard, Severus y ait professeur de potion, et tes affaires sont dans ta chambre ». Kelü resta figée un instant puis elle sauta au cou de son oncle avec un grand YATAAAA !! (Momiji : Ooooh je surkiiiif !!! xD)

La rentrer n'était que dans deux semaines mais elle eu largement le temps de revoir tous ses cours et en particulier ceux de potions, elle voulait aussi faire une petite blague à Severus le jour de son arrivée, en réfléchissant elle se souvint de la blague qu'elle lui avait faite un jour où il s'était moqué d'elle, elle lui avait mis des ailes de papillon dans le dos et l'avait habillé en fée. Ça avait été particulièrement amusant, enfin sauf le moment elle s'était retrouvé la tête en bah collé au plafond de la grande salle. Oui c'était la blague parfaite pour commencer l'année, il ne manquait plus que la façon de lui faire inhaler la poudre qu'elle allait confectionner et pour ça rien de mieux que l'envoi d'une lettre, oui une lettre, rose la lettre, avec un petit lapin dessus. Ce serait sa signature Dark Lapin, son nom de blagueuse. (Momiji : Mouahah faut pas l'oublier celui la !)

Quand vint le jour de partir pour Poudlard, elle alla chercher une chouette à la poste magique et lui demanda de donner la lettre quand tous les petits humains, à part elle, seraient assis dans la grande salle.

En arrivant à Poudlard, Dumbledor la reconnu tout de suite mais il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui désigner Severus assit à la table des professeurs. Elle sourit et se glissa dans l'ombre, son plan était en exécution et elle attendait la fin avec impatience.

Une fois tous les premières années répartis une chouette tout à fait banale entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers Severus, tout le monde était silencieux quand Severus ouvrit la lettre. Soudain un brouillard l'entoura et quand il eut disparut tout le monde pût voir Severus figé sur place et déguisé en fée des bois.

Quand Severus avait reçue la lettre la première chose qu'il avait vu était le lapin dessiné dessus, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, il ne fît donc pas attention et l'ouvrit, quand il fût entouré du brouillard il reconnue tout de suite la blague que lui avait fait Kelü tellement d'années auparavant, il se figea ensuite sur son siège quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux, il se retourna vers le seul coin d'ombre de la pièce et lança un sortilège, un seul. A se moment là tout le monde pût entendre un grand rire retentir dans la salle, ils se tournèrent et virent une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges collée au plafond de la grande salle.

« Tu n'as pas changé Kelü, toujours aussi gamine. –Severus souriait pour la première fois et tout le monde en était stupéfait.

- En même temps tu croyais quoi, pour moi ça ne fait que deux mois, et je dois dire que j'adore toujours autant cette blague, le vert te va très bien, vraiment Severus je t'avais dis d'arrêter avec le noir. »

Dumbledor décida qu'il était temps que Kelü soit répartit pour qu'ils commencent tous à manger.

« Bien miss Rei je crois que vous devez être répartit dans votre nouvelle maison, à moins que Gryffondor vous convienne toujours ?

- Ah, non je crois que j'aimerais essayer Serpentard. J'ai déjà eu assez avec les blague des maraudeurs, une année sans se méfier de recevoir de sorts facétieux ne serait pas de refus. »

Les élèves regardaient cette étrange jeune fille plaisanter avec leur directeur et leur professeur de potion comme si de rien n'était, surtout un élève de Gryffondor qui avait comprit que cette jeune fille connaissait son père et les autres maraudeurs, il ne savait pas de quel façon mais cela importait peu.

Avant, de s'assoir sur le tabouret Kelü se dirigea vers Severus et le sera dans ses bras pendant se temps elle lui chuchota à l'oreille « frérot, il faut que tu m'aide à faire une blague à Voldy. » Elle lui sourit, s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le choipeaux sur sa tête. « Tiens, te revoilà toi, alors ce sera Serpentard cette fois ?, d'accord, pourquoi pas, et puis ça peut être amusant. Donc SERPENTARD ! »

Kelü sourit et décida de faire une petite blague à son frère : « Ouai !! Sévi va être mon directeur de maison !

- N'en fais pas trop quand même d'accord ? ce n'est pas parce que t'es ma petite sœur que je ne t'enlèverais pas de points. »-Severus disait ça de façon sévère mais son sourire cassait tout.

Kelü lui tira la langue de façon très mature et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, c'est un jeune homme blond qui l'accueillit, *tient, un Malefoy, intéressant.*, il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda comme s'il était supérieur à elle « je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy.

- Cool, enchantée, tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père quand il avait ton âge, c'est fou ça. Bon appétit. »

Les Serpentard étaient sidérés, comment cette fille pouvait parler comme ça à leur prince ? Avant qu'ils n'aient pût dire quoi que se soit Severus s'approcha et parla à Kelü « allez petite sœur, allons préparer cette blague. » En disant cela Severus avait un grand sourire sadique au visage, tellement sadique en fait que personne n'osait l'approchait sauf les fous et folle Kelü l'était.

Severus et Kelü partirent vers les cachots et en particulier vers le labo pour fabriquer une potion que les pires blagueurs du monde envieraient. Une blague où celui qui la recevrai regretterai d'être né, oui, c'est tout ce que méritait Voldemort et il faudrait aussi que ça touche les mangemorts.

Ils réfléchirent longtemps et trouvèrent **la** blague qu'ils voulaient faire : Ils allaient faire le même genre de blague qu'elle avait fait à l'époque des maraudeurs, sauf que ce ne serait pas les contes de fée, se serait plutôt quelque chose où tous les mangemorts et Voldemort seraient des filles, il y n'y aurait donc bientôt que des personnes avec des robes très encombrantes comme les courtisanes à l'époque des rois ou encore des mini-jupes, des débardeurs et des talons aiguilles comme les filles moldues portent de temps en temps.

Ce ne fût que trois mois plus tard que la blague pût être mise à exécution, ils ne l'enverraient pas à l'aide d'un hibou mais d'un phénix d'ombre (phénix noir et rouge qui a les mêmes caractéristique qu'un phénix normal, ci ce n'est sa capacité à se cacher dans l'ombre), c'était l'animagus de Kelü en fait, et c'était cette partie du plan qui avait pris le plus de temps même si ses gènes vampiriques l'avaient beaucoup aidés au cours de la transformation. Quand décembre arriva, Kelü était prête à partir, Severus avait vraiment hésité sur cette partie, ne voulant pas perdre son amie mais il avait fini par céder grâce à un élément imparable que Kelü lui avait sortit lors de l'élaboration du plan : « je pourrais apporter des souvenirs ! » et avec les petits yeux de chien battue qui vont avec Severus n'avait définitivement pas pût dire non. L'aube se levait à peine que Kelü déployait ses ailes et s'envolait, Severus la regarda jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon puis partit vers la grande salle où tout les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à aller prendre leurs petit-déjeuné (je rappelle qu'en hivers le soleil se lève tard).

Kelü savait grâce à Severus où se trouvait la base de Voldemort, elle s'y rendit donc sans aucune difficulté. Une fois arrivé là-bas elle eu la chance de trouver une fenêtre ouverte, surement un mangemort qui l'avait laissé spécialement ouverte pour qu'elle puisse passer, et surtout pour qu'elle puisse effectuer sa blague sans avoir à se préoccuper de ça, le plan en était à la phase deux. La phase trois consistait à s'introduire dans la grande salle de réunion de la base, Kelü se dirigea silencieusement vers une grande porte en bois noir et s'introduisit à l'intérieur en passant derrière un mangemort, elle s'approcha ensuite du trône où était installé Voldemort et lâcha la lettre sur sa tête reptilienne. Voldemort la prit et après avoir lancé des sorts pour détecter les poisons éventuels il l'ouvrit. À ce moment là, Voldemort revécue la même scène qu'une vingtaine d'années dans la passé, sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul touché, tous ceux présent et qui portaient la marque devinrent en un instant de 'jolies' demoiselles. Voldemort fous de rage cria en direction de ses mangemorts d'une voix sifflante : « trouvez-moi Kelü Rei et trouvez combien de temps durera cette mascarade ! ». Seulement avant que personne n'ait pût faire un geste Kelü s'envola vers le trône et se posa sur le dossier en lâchant un bout de papier où était inscrit : _Tu ne pourras pas les retirer, avec aucune potion ou sorts connu, tu devras danser la danse d'Hélène avec tout tes hommes et dans une bonne synchronisation._ A ce moment là commença à retentir dans la salle une musique que seul les moldu connaissent. Voldemort ne se doutant pas du fait qu'il était enregistré ordonna à ses hommes de danser, et ses hommes trop peureux commencèrent à danser :

_Un, deux, trois, quatre_

_._

_._

_._

_Je mets le doigt devant, je mets le doigt derrière, je mets le doigt devant, je fais de touts petits ronds, je fais le bougui-bougui, je fais le tour de moi-même et je vais en avant !_

_Je mets la main devant, je mets la main derrière, je mets la main devant, je fais de touts petits ronds, je fais le tour de moi-même et je vais en avant !_

Dans son coin Kelü était morte de rire et n'en manquait pas une miette, elle regarda jusqu'au bout de la chanson et quand les déguisements disparurent et que Voldemort commença à lancer des sortilèges sur ses mangemorts, elle s'en alla ne laissant derrière elle que des cris de honte, de rage et de douleur.

En revenant à Poudlard, il n'y avait qu'une heure qui était passé, elle se dirigea vers les cachots où l'attendait Severus avec une pensine. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans les appartements de son ami qu'elle reprit forme humaine, elle se dépêcha de mettre les souvenirs encore tous frais dans la pensine pour en faire profiter Severus, ils avaient aussi prévus de les diffuser de la même manière que dans le passé à l'heure de midi. Quelques minutes plus tard Severus et Kelü étaient jetés par terre morts de rire.

Ce jour-là c'est un Severus particulièrement joyeux qui accueillit les élèves de septième année Serpentard et Gryffondor pour leur première heure de cours. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, on pouvait souvent le voir se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire alors qu'une jeune fille de sa classe ne s'en privait pas, les autres élèves regardaient ce curieux manège mais les regards que leur lançait Severus suffisait à les garder tranquilles.

A midi, beaucoup de personnes virent Kelü courir vers la grande salle et Severus marcher rapidement dans la même direction. Alors que le repas battait son plein, les lumières s'éteignirent, un grand écran blanc fût placé devant les portes de la salle et un projecteur se mît en marche, pour la première fois depuis longtemps tout Poudlard était mort de rire, à ce moment peu importait les différences de sang, les différences de maisons et peu importe les différences d'âge, même le concierge riait et ce n'est pas peut dire.

Cette fois encore, comme dans le passé, une partie du souvenir fût retransmit dans la gazette du sorcier, et une fois de plus beaucoup de sorciers rirent, mais l'un d'eux ne riait pas de joie, non, il riait de façon sadique et nerveuse, il tuerait Kelü Rei, il lui ferait payer au centuple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Une semaine était passé depuis la blague faite à Voldemort et Kelü pouvait bien l'avouer, elle était malade comme un chien, même si pour le moment s'était plutôt comme un vampire. Tous ses sens était réduis de moitié et Severus s'amusait comme un fou à évaluer jusqu'ou il pouvait faire peur à Kelü, ce qui, jusqu'à maintenant avait été impossible étant donné qu'elle l'entendait et le sentait approcher.

Ce fût ce rhume pourtant qui emmena un des partisans de Voldemort particulièrement rancunier à enlever Kelü alors qu'elle se baladait encore une fois seule dans les cachots. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus pourtant c'était le fait que Kelü s'en était presque remise (encore un coup de ses gènes vampiriques) et que voulant jouer un petit tour à son cher Voldy, elle s'était laissé faire. Ce qu'elle, elle n'avait pas prévus ce fût que Severus avait tout vu et était bien décidé à sauver sa petite sœur, qu'il parlerait donc à Dumbledor, qui lui parlerait à l'ordre du poulet grillé en entier et que ce serait ainsi toute une petite troupe qui incluait Harry Potter, qui se dirigerait vers le repère où se trouvait Kelü tranquillement assise sur un canapé qu'elle avait métamorphosé à l'aide d'une souris qui se baladait dans les cachots.

En arrivant au repère de Voldemort par un passage secret menant aux cachots, ce ne fût pas les cris de douleurs de Kelü qui accueillirent la petite troupe mais des sifflements joyeux provenant non loin de l'endroit où le poulet grillé se trouvait. Severus s'approcha de la porte d'où provenait les cachots et l'ouvrit, se qu'il vit à ce moment le laissa quelques secondes sans voix avant qu'il ne se précipite vers Kelü et la prenne dans ses bras. « Ça va, tu n'es pas blessé ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? », Kelü resta un moment interdite mais en voyant temps de préoccupation dans les yeux de son grand frère elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire joyeux et de le serrer dans ses bras, même en étend dans les cachots de Voldemort elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle avait son grand frère qui la protègerait quoi qu'il en coûte.

Tout le monde pût voir de la lumière entourer Severus et Kelü, lumière qui s'étendit jusqu'à les atteindre tous les faisant ressentir un bonheur immense, le bonheur de l'amour.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas conquérant vers la salle du trône et y entrèrent. À cet instant, tout le monde savait que ce serait la dernière bataille, que de cette bataille dépendrait l'avenir de la communauté magique. D'un regard Kelü et Severus se comprirent et se dirigèrent vers Harry Potter. Tout au long du combat ils le protégèrent l'un à côté de l'autre envoyant sortilèges sur sortilèges. Quand ils arrivèrent près de Voldemort Kelü s'avança vers lui et lui fît un petit coucou joyeux de la main, un moment interdit Voldemort ne vît pas arriver le coup que lui destinait Kelü et se prit un grand coup de pied entre les jambes, Voldemort se plia en deux en lui jetant un regard haineux, une fois cela fait Kelü et Severus se reculèrent laissant la place à Harry mais l'aidant quand même. Celui-ci engagea un combat avec le seigneur noir pour l'instant tout rouge à cause de la douleur et de la honte de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Ce fût un combat bref où chacun envoyait les pires sorts qu'ils connaissaient mais au bout d'un moment Voldemort fût submergé par tous les sorts qu'il recevait de la part de Severus, de Kelü et d'Harry et un avada l'atteignit entre les deux yeux, il fixa un moment ses adversaires puis s'écroula par terre, mort à jamais.

Le silence se fît dans la salle et tous les mangemorts qui étaient encore en état de se battre voulurent s'enfuirent, quelques un y parvinrent mais la plupart furent arrêtés.

La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort fût annoncée et toute la communauté magique du monde s'en réjouit, Harry Potter fût porté en triomphe, Kelü et Severus n'ayant pas voulu dévoiler leur rôle dans cette bataille.

Peut après la vie reprit son cour normal.

La fin de l'année arriva avec son lot de blagues et de contrôles. Severus décidé d'accompagner Kelü dans son tour du monde pour rencontrer de nouvelles formes de magie et avec la capacité à voyager dans le temps de Kelü ils décidèrent d'aller au temps des pharaons.

C'est ainsi que quand commença le mois de juillet Kelü et Severus rétrécirent leurs sacs de voyages et entrèrent main dans la main dans le pentagramme.

En arrivant en Egypte Kelü et Severus avaient été surpris par la chaleur et s'étaient empressés de lancer un sort de rafraichissement sur leurs habits.

En sortant la tête à l'extérieur ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient encerclés par des égyptiens (bien évidement) et qu'apparemment ils n'étaient pas vraiment les biens-venus, seulement ils ne pouvaient pas repartir car il fallait refaire un pentagramme et de toute façon l'énergie magique de Kelü était insuffisante, pas pour se défendre heureusement, mais refaire un voyage dans le temps dans l'immédiat était chose impossible. Ils sortirent donc bien sagement de la pyramide et commencèrent à lancer des sorts de stupéfictions à leurs agresseurs qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois tout ce petit monde immobilisé, Kelü et Severus partirent sans demander leur reste. Ce n'est que quand la nuit s'installa et qu'ils furent en plein milieu de nulle part mais quand même pas très loin d'un village, qu'ils plantèrent leur tente. Une fois cela fait, ils préparèrent une potion de langage qui comme son nom l'indique permet de comprendre et ainsi d'apprendre toutes les langues que l'on entend pendant une année, puis ils s'endormirent.

Le matin en se réveillant Kelü et Severus décidèrent que se serait une bonne idée de se déguiser pour ne pas être reconnus à cause de la veille est aussi parce que leur apparence ne correspondait pas à l'époque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Kelü devint ainsi grâce à la métamorphose une jeune fille métisse avec des cheveux bruns attachée en natte et Severus devint un homme métis avec des cheveux chocolat.

Une fois arrivés dans le village qu'ils avaient repéré la veille, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant pour prendre leur premier petit déjeuner égyptien, en entrant dans le bar ils se firent servir un verre d'eau et se dirigèrent vers une table, c'est à ce moment là qu'il virent une affiche avec leurs photos dessus, c'est aussi à ce moment là qu'ils faillirent recracher leur eau, sur les affiches était écrit en grand : _Criminels en fuite, si vous les voyez arrêtez-les et appelez les autorités._

Kelü regarda Severus et lui dit en anglais : « Je crois qu'on a bien fait de se déguiser, sinon on se serait fait attraper.

- Attend, tu insinues, que **moi **je me serai laisser prendre.- regard sarcastique.

- Oui, sans doute, après tout tu es Ô combien génialissime ! –regard pire que sarcastique. »

Severus la regarda d'un regard supérieur et lâcha un petit « humf » qui pourrait vouloir dire « bien entendu ». Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est qu'un peu plus bas sur l'affiche il était écrit de capturer tous les étrangers et que toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient, ce qu'ils ne virent pas non plus ce fût le coup qui les feraient s'évanouir instantanément.

Quand Severus se réveilla un peu plus tard, il eu la gentillesse de montrer son mécontentement par un beau juron.

« C'est bon Sev' je suis au courant que tu as un vocabulaire très développé mais tu pourrais venir t'assoir et manger. »

En regardant dans la direction de Kelü il se rendit compte qu'elle avait repris son apparence et qu'elle était tranquillement assise sur un canapé. Près d'elle trônait une table basse rempli de victuailles, Il se dirigea donc vers elle et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, après tout ils n'avaient pas de quoi s'inquiéter puisqu'ils pouvaient sortir quand ils le voulaient, alors autant profité de la nourriture que Kelü avait volée dans les cuisines et attendre de voir ce que leur hôte leurs voulait.

Ce ne fût que tard le soir que leur mystérieux hôte vint les rencontrer. Kelü et Severus étaient à ce moment-là en train de jouer au jungle speed, jeu très réputé à leur époque, alors quand leur hôte entra il fût éberlué, les prisonniers n'avaient pas peur de lui, ils avaient apparemment d'une manière ou d'une autre volé de la nourriture dans les cuisines et ils étaient même installés sur des canapés en cuir rouges, c'était impossible, inimaginable. Il voulut s'approcher d'eux pour qu'ils arrêtent leur jeu mais il fit à peine un pas que Kelü d'un geste vague de la main érigea un bouclier et inscrivit en lettres dorée dans les airs : _Laissez-nous finir, vous aurez la parole plus tard._ Fou de colère leur hôte partit et ne le revirent pas de la soirée.

Un peu plus tard, Kelü et Severus commencèrent à s'ennuyer et c'est à cet instant que leur hôte ressenti un grand frisson, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fût l'une des rares fois où il aurait dût écouter son instinct. Severus et Kelü donc s'ennuyaient, en plus ils avaient faim, ils décidèrent donc qu'au lieu de voler dans les cuisines ils s'inviteraient à la table de leur hôte, après tout ils étaient là alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, alors autant aller chercher les informations à la source.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit d'où venait tout le bruit et entrèrent, d'un pas calme dans la salle, ils regardèrent un peu partout et repérant des sièges vides ils s'y installèrent et commencèrent à manger en parlant tranquillement, ils ne firent pas attention au silence qui s'était installé à leur arrivée ni au fait que plusieurs gardes entrèrent. Tout ce que les personnes présentes purent voir avant d'être éjectés contre le mur fût par contre un petit geste que Severus fît avec la main gauche. Ce que personne ne vît fût un serpent se dirigeant vers leur hôte, ce qu'ils entendirent par contre se fût le long sifflement que poussa Kelü et croyant à un mauvais sortilège ils se précipitèrent tous vers elle.

Kelü avait vu Severus faire une geste de la main pour expulser les gêneurs comme il les appelait, elle avait ensuite vu un long serpent se diriger vers l'un des leurs et avait sifflé en fourchelangue pour l'arrêter, ce qu'elle vît ensuite fût flou, tous les gardes présent se précipitèrent vers elle, ils levèrent tous ensemble leurs armes, c'est peu après cet instant qu'elle avait ressenti une grande douleur à la poitrine, puis se fût le noir complet.

Ce que Severus avait vu était à peu près semblable, sauf qu'au moment où l'un des agresseurs planta son arme dans la poitrine de Kelü il sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui, une grande force l'envahi et tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et de Kelü fût brulé en un instant, le cercle de flamme s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur du palais où il se trouvait.

Severus veilla sur Kelü pendant trois jours, il la nourrissait et lui donnait à boire pour qu'elle puisse se rétablir plus rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Kelü était plongé dans le noir profond, elle sentait cependant qu'elle devait se réveiller, que quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle, elle combattit de toutes ses forces. Au moment où elle sentait ses dernières forces passer dans la bataille intérieur qu'elle livrait, elle sentit quelque chose se réveiller à l'intérieur de son cœur. Suite à ça, elle sentit une immense douleur l'envahir, comme si elle mourrait.

Severus lui prenait toujours soin d'elle, mais au bout d'un moment Kelü se tendit de douleur, puis, son cœur ralentit, lentement, calmement, paisiblement. Peu après se fût son souffle qui s'arrêta. Severus resta paralysé pendant un moment, il allait se laissé emporter par le désespoir de ne plus rien ressentir chez sa compagne lorsqu'il senti un mouvement au creux de ses bras, il desserra son emprise sur Kelü et pût la voir ouvrir les yeux. Il en aurait crié de soulagement si à ce moment là Kelü n'avait pas dit d'une voix fatigue « je crois que je suis complètement un vampire maintenant. –Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur inquiète et lorsque Severus répondit enfin elle se tendit imperceptiblement.

- C'est pas grave, c'est rien, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Dors maintenant. »

Kelü se détendit complètement et soupiré de contentement avant de s'endormir.

Ils restèrent pendant un mois en Égypte le temps que Kelü s'adapte à son changement de nature, Severus quand à lui se renseignait sur les vampires. Ils trouvèrent ainsi que les vampires pouvaient manger comme les humains même si au moins une fois par mois ils devaient boire du sang humain, ce qui ne posait pas de problème puisque Severus s'était tout naturellement proposé pour cette tâche. Ils découvrirent ensuite que les vampires ne craignaient ni le soleil, ni l'ail, ni l'eau bénite, ils vivaient aussi éternellement sauf si à un moment ou à un autre ils décidaient de se donner la mort, ce qui fût un sujet tout à fait intéressant fût le fait d'apprendre que la personne qui donnait son sang de façon volontaire au vampire restait vivante temps que le vampire en question était vivant.

Un mois plus tard, donc, Kelü et Severus décidèrent de se rendre en Rome antique, le serpent qui avait voulu attaquer leur hôte les accompagnants, il leur avait dit s'appeler Skif et avoir voulu tuer l'humain car il avait décimé ceux de sa race : les serpent d'ombreuse. Il était sympa après tout.

Ils disparurent donc encore une fois dans un flash de lumière et des picotements dans tout le corps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Rome, ville conquérante, ne dit-on pas, tous les chemins mènent à Rome ?

Rome à l'époque de César c'est encore mieux, en plus Kelü avait hâte d'aller dans le village gaulois si connu où habitent les irréductibles Gaulois. Quant elle avait fait part à Severus de son envie de rencontrer les gaulois il avait été plutôt retissent mais quant elle lui avait dit que c'était eux qui avaient fait les premières potions, il avait tout de suite accepté, comme c'est étrange. Enfin, au moins elle avait ce qu'elle voulait.

En se dirigeant vers leur village ils avaient pris l'apparence de gaulois, Kelü était donc une petite gauloise avec des cheveux roux et Severus était un grand gaulois à l'allure plutôt chétive. Skif (le serpent dans le chapitre 9) était quand à lui transformé en petit serpent et se posait autour du coup de Kelü faisant ainsi un collier plutôt original.

Une fois arrivé, ils furent accueillis par un gros gaulois qui apparemment venait d'aller chasser le sanglier. Kelü qui avait lut beaucoup de BD étant enfant reconnu tout de suite Obélix le tailleur de menhirs. Près de lui se tenait un gaulois plus petit que Kelü savait être Astérix et à côté d'eux se trouvait Idéfix, il n'était cependant pas un petit chien blanc mais un gros chien blanc, comment l'auteur avait pût se tromper ainsi, ah, quelle déchéance, des histoires pareilles cassent tout le mythe. Les deux gaulois les regardèrent de travers pendant un moment puis les invitèrent à entrer en leur disant seulement qu'ils allaient rencontrer Panoramix leur druide.

Quand Kelü et Severus arrivèrent devant ce fameux Panoramix, ils faillirent s'étouffer avec leur propre salive, ce qui n'était pas peu dire puisqu'ils étaient devant un portrait craché de Dumbledor, ça leurs paraissaient incroyable mais c'était pourtant la réalité.

Panoramix quand à lui était très amusé par la réaction de ses invités. Oh, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur époque, il pouvait le voir, il ignorait par contre la raison de leurs yeux écarquillées en grand et de leurs bouches formant un grand 'O', plutôt comique soit dit en passant.

Une fois leurs ébahissements passé, Severus et Kelü reprirent un visage plus normal et se présentèrent au druide du village Pano-machin chose, ils ne savaient plus trop.

« Vous ne venez pas de notre époque je me trompe, que venez-vous faire ici ? –Retour des poissons rouges du côté de Severus et Kelü, mais comment il savait cela ?

- Hum, c'est-à-dire que non. –Severus avait réussi à se reprendre avant Kelü qui elle était toujours en état de choc.- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je peux vous demandez comment vous l'avez su ?

- Question pertinente mon jeune ami, en fait cette information est visible dans votre aura, maintenant à mon tour, pourquoi avoir eu cette réaction à ma vue ? –c'est le moment que choisit Kelü pour éclater de rire et pour répondre.

- C'est… Ah ah… vous ressemblez… ah, à une de nos connaissances ! Ah, c'est trop comique !

- Kelü reprends-toi, ce n'est pas très poli.

- Laissez mon enfant, laissez. »

Suite à cette conversation très instructive, Dumbledor-bis leur promit de leur montrer comment cacher leurs auras magiques pour éviter d'être ainsi découverts dans le futur.

Après une visite rapide du village, où il leur fallut éviter un vol de poisson lancé par le poissonnier sur le boucher, ils allèrent dans un coin reculé du village, près de la forêt, pour y construire leur maison provisoire. Tout en réfléchissant à voix haute, Severus montrait les endroits où devaient se trouver les différentes pièces de la maison. Quand il décrivait une pièce, Kelü qui s'était installé un peu plus loin, les imaginaient puis, elle laissait sa magie les créer de façon solide et stable. Tout cela devant les yeux ébahis de Panoramix qui fixait les étrangers d'un œil appréciateur, voila longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un combat magique amical, il devrait leur proposer. Une fois fini, Kelü se leva de l'endroit où elle était assise et voulu aller vers la maison mais avant d'avoir pût faire un pas, elle s'écroula épuisé. Severus inquiet se précipita vers elle et la porta dans sa chambre où elle s'endormie avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Panoramix avait vu Kelü se faire transporter par Severus avec inquiétude, après tout elle avait utilisé une quantité énorme d'énergie. Quand Severus revint là où il l'avait laissé, il lui sourit de façon tranquille pour le rassurer et lui dit : « C'est bon elle n'a rien, juste de la fatigue. Faire un si long voyage et créer une maison n'est après tout, pas très reposant.

- Très bien, me voila rassuré, si vous avez besoin de quoique-ce soit faites moi signe. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, j'aimerai faire un combat magique contre vous et votre jeune amie.

- Oui, je pense que Kelü en serait ravie, quand à moi, et bien pourquoi pas après tout. »

Et en effet, lorsque Kelü l'apprit, elle en sauta littéralement de joie, faire un combat contre le vieux druide serai quelque chose de grandiose. Severus quand à lui regardait son amie avec fierté, beaucoup de gens auraient peur à l'idée même d'un combat contre un druide, ce qui à leur époque s'apparentait le plus à un mage, elle par contre était motivée pour le faire, à moins qu'elle ne soit complètement inconsciente, ce qui en y réfléchissant bien était plus que probable.

Le matin donc en se levant, Kelü alla rendre visite au druide pour organiser leur petite rencontre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle failli se recevoir un sort, voyant le danger dans laquelle elle se trouvait sa magie se libéra et attaqua la personne qui avait lancé le sort et qui se trouvait être le druide lui-même. Kelü laissa un temps sa magie agir puis jugeant qu'il n'était pas prudent de montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, elle l'arrêta. Le druide quand à lui, avait attaqué sciemment Kelü pour voir à quel point elle était liée à sa magie et ce qu'il avait vu était bien loin de ce qu'il attendait. Il croyait qu'elle saurait la contrôler et la bloquer, mais pas que la magie serait ainsi attaché à son porteur et qu'elle le protégerait comme une mère protège son enfant. Oui c'est ce que la magie de Kelü était, une mère qui la protégeait depuis sa petite enfance. En réfléchissant, le druide pensait que Kelü n'aurait pas de mal à suivre son enseignement, elle était douée, même très douée.

Kelü pas du tout vexée par cette attaque vicieuse et se fichant de la raison s'approcha du druide pour préparer leur combat. Elle fût très heureuse quand il lui proposa de le faire la semaine suivante, elle aurait ainsi le temps de se reposer un peu plus.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Kelü et Severus allaient souvent dans la forêt faire la cueillette des différentes plantes grandissant dans les environs pour ainsi faire des potions de régénération sanguine, de soins, de vitalité et autres très utiles dans leur condition de voyageurs temporels qui arrivent à peu près n'importe où et pour Severus pour sa condition de calice. La semaine passa ainsi entre cueillette, visite du village, connaissance des villageois. Kelü appris même auprès de Panoramix différents types de magies inconnues ou oubliées à son époque, elle apprit comment parler aux animaux, les différentes espèces existant de par le monde et leurs cultures, mœurs, croyances et autres. Elle apprit aussi différentes langues qui à son époque n'étaient pas enseignées tel que le gobelbabil, la langue des gobelins, et encore d'autres.

Quand vint le jour du combat, Kelü et Severus étaient prêt. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le centre du village où avait été installée une estrade. En arrivant, ils purent voir que tout les gaulois du village étaient déjà installés. Severus qui faisait le juge n'ayant pas voulu participé puisque sachant déjà qu'il était le plus faible de trois, se dirigea vers le centre et d'une voix claire et solennelle il déclara : «Aujourd'hui va se dérouler un événement qui n'avait pas été connu de puis longtemps, aujourd'hui va se dérouler un combat de magie. –Il regarda les deux concurrents puis recommença- D'un côté nous avons Kelü Rei, de l'autre nous avons Panoramix, druide du village gaulois (qui résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.) Que le combat commence. »

Il sortit de l'estrade et plaça autour un bouclier pour éviter que les spectateurs ne se retrouvent blessés.

Les deux combattants s'avancèrent vers le milieu de l'estrade et se saluèrent, Kelü laissa ensuite sa magie l'envahir, prendre le contrôle de ses défenses. Tous les spectateurs purent voir une aura rouge et noire brillante l'entourer. Puis tout commença, au début ce ne fut que des sorts mineurs qui furent lancés avec une seule main, puis les sorts devinrent plus dangereux, et enfin, une fois la phase d'évaluation de l'adversaire fini, le vrai combat commença. Les sorts volaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'estrade, les duellistes esquivaient ou se protégeaient, sautaient, voltigeaient, volaient. La puissance du sort montait de plus en plus, ça allait des sorts d'allégresse, aux sorts d'aveuglement, jusqu'au sort de coupures.

Kelü s'était déjà reçu un sort d'étouffement mais avec sa condition de vampire, elle ne s'en rendit presque pas compte, Panoramix avait reçu un sort de découpe et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, il lança un serpent sur Kelü pour qu'elle se concentre sur lui pendant un petit moment mais quand il vit qu'elle souriait en regardant le serpent sans faire attention à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Quand Kelü vit le serpent arriver vers elle, elle sourit et n'y fît pas plus attention, quand il voulut l'attaquer elle le regarda dans les yeux, le serpent la fixa un instant avant de se détourner pour attaquer le mage qui l'avait invoqué.

Panoramix vît le serpent approcher et lança un sort pour l'arrêter, puis, quand il disparut dans un nuage de fumée inhabituel, Panoramix avait perdu Kelü de vue. Elle avait profité de la fumée qu'elle avait incorporée dans le corps du serpent, pour se déplacer dans le dos de son adversaire. Elle plaça une main derrière son cou et une autre à plat dans son dos à l'endroit du cœur. Le combat était fini avec la victoire de Kelü.

Il y eu un grand silence puis tout le monde éclata en applaudissement. Severus qui, quand à lui voyait que Kelü n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa carotide, s'approcha d'elle et l'emmena dans leur maison. Il eu à peine le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur que Kelü lui retirait sa chemise d'un geste vif et planta ses dents dans son cou, Severus conscient du besoin de son vampire se laissa faire sans rien dire, après tout pour lui la morsure n'était pas douloureuse, au contraire.

Kelü et Severus restèrent encore deux semaines avec les gaulois le temps pour Kelü de finir son apprentissage auprès de Panoramix et pour Severus le temps d'apprendre les potions auprès de Potionix. Il fût cependant temps pour eux de repartir, ils devaient après tout revoir leurs familles, enfin la famille de Kelü.

Deux semaines après donc, ils redessinèrent le fameux pentagramme sur le sol et disparurent pour réapparaitre au milieu du salon dans lequel l'oncle de Kelü prenait tranquillement son thé. Il recracha cependant tout son thé lorsque Kelü, avec Severus qui rajoutait des petits détails, lui raconta toutes ses péripéties. Ils passèrent ainsi un agréable moment, Orion qui avait accueilli Kelü avec joie ne la quittait plus depuis son arrivée. Severus ne se sentait pas du tout exclu de la famille, il fût même ravi d'entendre que Kelü le présentait à son oncle comme son compagnon plus que de voyage.

Kelü allait cependant apprendre une nouvelle qui ferait qu'elle aurait grandement besoins de Severus. Une histoire sur son enfance, sur ses parents et sur Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

« Vous avez vécu de durs moments vous deux, et Kelü, je ne peux pas voir ton aura, l'enseignement que tu as eu pendant tes voyages doit être concluant. Severus, merci de prendre soin de ma nièce. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, demain j'avais prévu d'aller dans l'ancienne maison de tes parents Kelü, tu pourras venir avec moi si tu veux, avec Severus bien sur. »

C'était Albano, l'oncle de Kelü, qui avait parlé après avoir écouté leur histoire de façon quasi religieuse. Une fois que Kelü eu confirmé son envie de l'accompagner et que Severus eu refusé sous prétexte de devoir faire des potions, ils allèrent se coucher. Kelü retrouva avec bonheur la chambre dans laquelle elle avait déjà été avant qu'elle ne parte et Severus prit la chambre qui y était relié par une porte à la gauche du lit.

Le lendemain, Albano et Kelü laissèrent donc Severus et transplannèrent vers l'Angleterre. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kelü fût subjugué par la beauté de l'endroit, ils se trouvaient devant une maison victorienne assez ancienne est couverte de plantes grimpantes qui avec des fleurs devaient être magnifique, avant d'atteindre la maison il fallait parcourir un petit sentier bordé de saules pleureurs, La maison n'était pas très grande, mais elle n'était pas petite non plus, en fait elle avait une taille idéal. En entrant à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir de nombreuses sculptures sur les poutres apparentes ou encore sur les manteaux des cheminées, on pouvait voir un escalier en marbre montant vers l'étage supérieur.

Kelü pouvait sans aucun doute dire que son héritage devait être immense au vue de la maison de riche où elle venait d'entrer.

Albano la laissa regarder un moment puis il monta à l'étage supérieur là où se trouvaient les chambres et les salles de bain, Kelü le suivit rapidement. Une fois arrivé en haut il se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne chambre des parents.

Plus elle approchait, plus Kelü avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si la pièce vers laquelle elle se dirigeait ne lui apporterait que du malheur, comme si tout son être lui criait de ne pas y aller. Pourtant elle s'y dirigea, ignorant son mal-être. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre des parents, elle fût estomaqué, au centre de la pièce se trouvait un lit double avec des tentures de couleur blanches, contrastant avec la couleur des murs qui eux était rouges avec des arabesques noires et argentées. Sur la gauche de la porte se trouvait un bureau avec des papiers, des lettres pour la plupart, empilé et rangés. A la droite du lit se trouvait une porte fenêtre sonnant sur un balcon d'où on pouvait voir une prairie avec un peu plus loin une forêt.

Kelü se dirigea vers une commode au pied du lit et l'ouvrit curieuse de voir ce que sa mère portait, à l'intérieur il y avait des robes pour différentes occasions comme pour des pique-niques où encore des soirées. Au fond de la commode se trouvait une petite boite bleue outremer, Kelü l'ouvrit et la première chose qu'elle vit fût une lettre qui lui était adressé, dans l'enveloppe se trouvait un petit cube de couleur grise. Quand elle le prit, le petit cube se mit à briller et un hologramme de sa mère apparue.

« _Kelü, mon enfant, ce que tu va apprendre va surement te rendre triste mais il ne faut pas que tu te sente responsable des actes passés, il y a bien longtemps, ton père et moi combattions Voldemort de toutes nos forces, nous ne voulions pas que tu vives dans un pays où il était présent. Un jour, un de nos amis nous appris que lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort avait rencontré une jeune fille qui lui avait fait une mauvaise blague, le jour de la blague il se promit de la tuer. Nous apprîmes plus tard que cette jeune fille c'était toi et nous avons décidé de te mettre en sécurité chez ton oncle pendant un certain temps. Mais voila, Voldemort nous a retrouvé ton père et moi et il décida de nous tuer croyant que tu n'étais pas encore née. Il éliminait en plus de personnes qui lui tenaient tête depuis un certain temps. Si je te raconte ceci aujourd'hui, c'est pour te dire que nous sommes fières de toi, et que quoi qu'il arrive, nous le serons toujours. Reste tel que tu es. Nous t'aimons fort, ton père et ta mère. »_

Après avoir entendu cela, Kelü s'effondra au sol. C'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts, de sa faute.

Severus sentant la panique dans laquelle se trouvait Kelü transplana et la prit dans ses bras. A ce moment là, Kelü détendit tous ses muscles et se mit à pleurer, elle pleura longtemps et quand enfin elle s'endormit, Severus l'installa sur le lit et resta près d'elle. Orion était à ses côté, comme pour la protéger de ses cauchemars.

Quand Kelü se réveilla enfin, elle raconta à Severus ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Severus l'écouta parler, et une fois qu'elle eu fini la seul chose qu'il dît fût : « c'est bien, que tes parents soient fiers de toi, tu devrais en être heureuse. Après tout si tout ne c'était pas déroulé comme cela c'est déroulé, tu crois que Voldemort serait mort ? Sans ta haine pour lui, tu ne l'aurais pas combattue et tu n'aurais pas aidé ce Potter pour le combat final. Tu dois continuer de vivre en passant aux dernières paroles de tes parents, tu dois vivre en pensant au fait qu'ils sont fiers de toi, quoi que tu fasses. »

Kelü l'observa un moment et lui fît un semblant de sourire (tout petit), il avait raison, elle devait vivre, pour eux, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Et elle continuerait de vivre pour tous ceux qui la soutenaient encore.

Quelque temps passa et à la fin Kelü reprit ses habitudes, c'est-à-dire qu'elle cherchait encore des blagues à faire à son entourage, c'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva avec les cheveux blond, long et en boucles anglaises et que Albano se retrouva avec quatre mains au lieu de deux, elle l'avait d'ailleurs regretté sur le coup puisqu'ils s'étaient vengés en lui faisant des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande pitié.

Au bout de deux mois, Severus et Kelü décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller en France, et quoi de mieux que de s'inscrire à Beaubâton école de sorcellerie française, en plus de cette façon ils pourraient apprendre la magie des français, ils étaient parait-il très forts en duel armées. Leur niveau de métamorphose étant élevé, ils décidèrent de s'y rendre en temps qu'élèves plutôt qu'en temps que professeurs, ce serai bien plus amusant. Albano décida de les y inscrire en temps que ses descendants. Si on leurs demandait des explications sur le fait qu'ils n'aillent pas à Poudlard, Severus et Kelü répondraient que l'Angleterre était un pays trop dangereux au vue de qui était leur tuteur (Je rappelle qu'Albano est un parrain de la mafia italienne.).

Quelques jours plus tard donc, ce fût une Kelü et un Severus de 16 ans qui se rendirent à la tour Eiffel, à Paris. Ils se dirigèrent vers des appartements allée Léon Bourgeois et y entrèrent. L'immeuble entier appartenait en réalité à l'école de Beaubâton. Une fois à l'intérieur ils purent voir les célèbres calèches tirées par des Abraxans. Ils montèrent rapidement à l'intérieur pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais étant donné qu'ils avaient un loup et un serpent avec eux plusieurs personnes se tournèrent, bientôt toutes les personnes présentes, parents comme enfants, les dévisageaient avec curiosité et peur pour certain à cause de leurs familiers.

Une fois à l'intérieur d'une calèche, Severus et Kelü sortirent un jeu d'échec sorcier et commencèrent à jouer, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'il se déroulait autour d'eux. Cependant comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part de Kelü, la partie sérieuse ne dura pas longtemps et bientôt les pièces d'échec commencèrent une guerre du jeu acharnée. Une course de chevaux fût organisée et on pouvait voir les rois et reines avec des papiers de pari en mains. De l'autre côté du plateau, on pouvait voir les pions faire des courses ou des lancés de javelot.

La calèche allait partir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kelü se retrouva alors devant un élève de 7ème année à l'air arrogant, elle jeta un cout d'œil à Severus et comprit que leurs avis étaient partagé, ils ne l'aimaient pas du tout celui-là.

Le 7ème année les jaugea du regard un moment puis leur dit d'une voix lente, comme s'il parlait à des enfants : « Vous êtes dans ma calèche les gamins, alors vous allez déguerpir et vite fait.

- Sinon quoi ? –C'était Severus qui avait parlé, Kelü préférant rester à l'arrière en cas de problème.

- Sinon, je vous le ferais regretter tout au long de l'année. Vous serez mes souffres douleurs. »

Kelü en ayant marre et décidant qu'elle en avait entendu assez siffla et Skif se dressa devant le jeune garçon, qui à la vu du serpent devint blanc comme un linge et s'enfuit en courant. Severus et Kelü se détournèrent de la porte et reprirent leur partie.

Pendant leur voyage vers l'école, ils furent rejoints par une jeune fille de cinquième année comme eux, venant de Russie et s'appelant Alexandra, elle leur permit cependant de l'appeler Sasha.

Le trajet dura la moitié d'une journée et quand ils regardèrent leur nouvelle école, Kelü et Severus purent voir deux grand manoirs, l'un était fait de pierres noirs avec des bordures blanches et l'autre était son total opposé, l'un était carré et l'autre était plutôt rond. Ils avaient cependant la particularité d'être tous les deux des manoirs immenses, après tout il fallait bien ça pour faire entrer tant de monde.

Quand les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant le portail menant au manoir rond, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves purent sortir. Les premières années et nos deux amis se dirigèrent vers un côté de la porte d'entrée du manoir pendant que les autres élèves y entraient, Sasha leur fit un petit signe de la main et partit.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que les élèves restant furent autorisés à entré pour être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Il y en avait en tout quatre, comme à Poudlard ou comme dans toute autre école de sorcellerie, les maisons s'appelaient : la maison de la Licorne (pour ceux qui ont une âme pacifique, ils sont très attachés à leurs amis), la maison des Botruc (pour ceux qui sont fort en défense et qui foncent souvent tête baissée sans penser au conséquences), la maison des Cocatrice (ceux qui préfèrent l'attaque et qui aiment utiliser la ruse pour défaire leurs ennemis) et enfin la maison des Fléreur (pour ceux qui ce servent de leur intelligence, de leur ruse et de leur courage, ils sont très loyaux).

Puis, enfin, Severus et Kelü s'avancèrent vers la grande salle avec les premières années, pour être répartis dans leur nouvelle maison pour une année.

* * *

**Dictionnaire des animaux correspondants aux noms de maison :**

**Fléreur [Kneazle] **:  
Cette créature féline très intelligente peut détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Cependant lorsqu'un Fléreur s'attache à un sorcier ou une sorcière, il devient un excellent animal de compagnie. Le Fléreur a une fourrure fournie, de grandes oreilles, et la queue d'un lion.

**Cocatris [Cockatrice]**  
classification inconnue  
Croisement entre un coq et un reptile (dragon ou serpent).

**Botruc [Bowtruckle]**  
Petite créature (vingt centimètres de hauteur maximum) aux yeux marrons, munie de longs doigts pointues. Ce gardien des arbres se nourrit principalement d'insectes.

Le Botruc est le gardien de l'arbre dans lequel il vit et sa présence assure un bois de qualité pour la fabrication des baguettes magiques.

**Licornes**

Leur robe est blanche, les sabots de licorne sont faits d'or. Les poulains de licorne ont une robe couleur d'or pur. Ils prennent une couleur argentée vers l'âge de deux ans. Il leur pousse une corne vers quatre ans. Et ce n'est qu'à sept ans qu'elles sont complètement adultes et qu'elles deviennent blanches.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Kelü et Severus s'avancèrent dans la salle où étaient assemblés tous les étudiants de Beaubâton. Ils avancèrent la tête droite et le port fier. Tous les élèves les regardaient mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Tous avaient remarqués le serpent autour du coup de Severus et le loup suivant Kelü. Ils se mirent à chuchoter à leur passage : _qui étaient-ils _? _Pourquoi avaient-ils des animaux si dangereux avec eux ?_ Et tant d'autres chuchotis. [Momiji : bande de curieux xO] Kelü les entendait bien sûr et en faisait part à Severus qui regardait les autres de façon neutre, il n'y avait que quand il se tournait vers Kelü qu'une petite étincelle s'allumait dans son regard, il en était de même pour Kelü, sauf qu'elle avait son éternel petit sourire.

Ils approchèrent d'une estrade et se mirent à la fin de la file de premières. La directrice adjointe sortit une boule cristalline incolore, elle expliqua que chaque élève serai répartit à l'aide de cette boule qui se colorerai de différentes couleurs pour les répartir dans les maisons une fois leur main posée dessus. Les couleurs seraient : Lavande et or pour la maison de la Licorne, bordeaux et or pour la maison des Botruc, jaune et argent pour la maison des Cocatrice et enfin turquoise et argent pour la maison des Fléreur.

Une fois tous les premières répartis, la directrice adjointe fit une pause et appela : Kelü Rei. Kelü s'avança calmement vers la boule et posa sa main dessus, ils attendirent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la boule passait du jaune au bordeaux, au lavande et enfin au turquoise. Ces changements continuèrent pendant cinq minutes, cinq minutes durant lesquelles la salle passa de la curiosité à l'exaspération puis à l'ennuie. Puis, enfin, la couleur s'arrêta sur le turquoise. Kelü poussa un soupir et se décala sur le côté pour attendre Severus.

La directrice comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire prit une inspiration et appela Severus Rogue. Severus sourit à Kelü et s'avança vers la boule, le même manège que pour Kelü commença et au bout de cinq longues minutes Severus fût répartit dans la même maison que Kelü. Ils s'avancèrent alors tous les deux vers la table de leur maison et s'assirent. Le repas se déroula relativement bien, ils parlèrent à Sasha et goutèrent les spécialités françaises.

Les cours commencèrent calmement, Severus et Kelü avaient de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières et s'entrainant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour les duels magiques et non magiques.

Un soir où Kelü et Severus se trouvaient dans la salle commune de leur maison, ils virent un élève de septième année arrivé en courant, dans ses mains il tenait des champignons dont la couleur variait du noir au marron en un joli dégradé. Ils comprirent plus tard que c'était des champignons hallucinogènes et qu'une fois mangés ils vous faisaient planer pendant au moins dix heures. Le septième année qui en avait mangé avait parié avec ses amis qu'il en mangerait. Le soir même tout le monde pût donc voir un jeune garçon répétant inlassablement « Tutti Tutti ». Le lendemain il avouera en rougissant qu'il croyait avoir parlé en italien tout le long des effets des champignons.

Le temps passa et un mage noir faisait de plus en plus parler de lui, toute la population était en alerte, ayant peur que le cas de Voldemort ne se reproduise. [Momiji : Il a eu un fils caché avant de mourir ! ] Quelques jours plus tard, l'école fût attaquée. Tous les élèves majeurs magiquement c'est-à-dire au dessus de 17 ans eurent la possibilité de se battre. Tous les autres étaient enfermés dans une salle de classe plus éloignée. En sortant à l'extérieur, Kelü pouvait sentir l'anxiété des personnes l'entourant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas éloigné et s'avança dans le parc. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant le mage noir pas très dangereux qui l'avait capturé au début de son périple, elle le signala à Severus et ils se mirent à rire, ils rirent tellement qu'ils finirent par attirer le regard de tous et même du mage sur eux, et bien que tout le monde les regarde comme s'ils étaient des tortues rose à paillettes, ils continuèrent à rire. Le mage noir quand à lui regardait Kelü avait étonnement, il ne paraissait pas très content de la voir là, en fait il n'était pas content mais alors pas du tout, devant lui se trouvait la jeune fille qui l'avait ridiculisé devant ses quelques partisans de l'époque, devant lui se trouvait la fille qu'il s'était promis de tuer.

Pendant ce temps Kelü et Severus avaient enfin réussi à se calmer et regardaient maintenant le mage avec un sourire diabolique qui en fît frémir plus d'un. Tellement diabolique en fait qu'un cercle vide se fît autour d'eux.

Le mage quant à lui fulminait littéralement (si, si, je vous jure, on pouvait même voir la fumé sortir de ses oreilles). Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se retrouvait déjà avec des cheveux blonds bouclé et attachés en couettes. Il portait même une petite robe d'écolière, un bavoir pour enfant et même une tétine. On racontera plus tard que ce mage noir est mort suicidé, trop déprimé de s'être fait battre de façon si ridicule devant une bonne partie de la population sorcière française.

Les cours continuèrent de façon normale, rien ne venait casser cette petite vie tranquille qui c'était installé dans l'école de Beaubâton, Severus et Kelü était les meilleurs de leur promotion et ils étaient très appréciés par l'ensemble des élèves, enfin presque. Un soir où il était l'heure d'aller manger, Kelü et Severus attendait Sasha dans leur salle commune. Mais voila, elle ne venait pas, ils l'attendirent pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais elle ne venait toujours pas. Ils finirent par demander à une élève du même dortoir que Sasha qui leur dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Severus et Kelü inquiets firent une petite fouille des manoirs mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les dortoirs et firent une fouille complète des affaires de Sasha. Severus cherchait sous le lit de Sasha quand Kelü prit la parole. « Je sais où elle est, tu peux arrêter de chercher.

- Ah, où est-elle alors ? Et comment, par Merlin peux-tu le savoir ?

- Élémentaire mon cher Severus, regarde c'était sur sa table de chevet. »

Kelü tendit un morceau de papier à Severus qui s'en saisi. Dessus était écrit à l'encre noir : _Je détiens votre chère amie, si vous la voulez vivante, rejoignez-moi dans la forêt sous le sol-pleureur à minuit. Venez seuls, sans vos familiers._

« Bien, je crois que nous avons notre coupable, une fille si on en juge l'écriture arrondit. Allons-y si on veut trouver ce sol-pleureur à temps.

- La voix de la sagesse a par… »

Kelü ne pût finir sa phrase qu'elle se recevait déjà un oreiller en pleine tête.

Trouver l'arbre ne fût en fait pas si difficile, et ils y arrivèrent même avec deux heures d'avance. Ils attendirent donc en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à entendre un craquement à la lisière de la clairière où ils se trouvaient. Bientôt une jeune fille apparue tenant Sasha évanouie dans ses bras. Une jeune fille de Cocatrice au vu du blason sur son manteau.

« Jetez vos baguettes et vos armes, sinon votre amie en pâtira. »

Bientôt se trouvait devant eux une petite quantité de dagues et autres armes en tout genre. La jeune fille les regarda et leur fit signe de la suivre tenant toujours Sasha. Ils n'allèrent pas loin avant de se retrouver devant une petite grotte. La fille les enferma à l'intérieur et réveilla Sasha.

Quand elle se réveilla, Sasha vit avec horreur ses amis enfermés dans une grotte. La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant de lui dire de s'en aller. Kelü vît l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage encore un peu enfantin de Sasha, elle lui fît donc un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait y aller, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Sasha comprit et fît demi-tour sans lancer un seul regard derrière elle, se promettant de prévenir les familiers de ses amis.

Severus vît Sasha partir et ne pût d'empêcher de dire de manière mélodramatique : « Nous sommes fioutus, comment allons nous faire pour nous sortir de là ?! – A la fin de sa phrase, il s'était mis à genoux devant Kelü et levait les mains en signe de prière.

- Gardons espoir mon cher ami, tout n'est pas perdu ! – Kelü s'était agenouillée à son tour devant Severus et lui avait prit les mains.

- Je suis désespéré, comment avons nous pût en arriver là ?

- Je suis marri !

- Euh… ça veut dire quoi ça ?-Severus paraissait totalement confus face à ce terme trop scientifique pour ses petits neurones.

- Enfin, ça veut dire je suis confus. »

La jeune fille qui était censé les avoir enlevés, je dis bien censé, les regardait complètement perdu. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas peur d'elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle en eu bientôt assez et décida de les interrompre dans leur petite pièce de théâtre : « suffit ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes enfermés derrières des barreaux ? »

Severus et Kelü se tournèrent vers elle, Severus fît un geste de la main et les barreaux disparurent, ils regardèrent ensuite la jeune fille l'air de dire : _Tu disais ?_ La fille complètement estomaqué les regarda un instant puis partit en criant : « Je vous déteste !! » Kelü soupira et accompagnée de Severus regagna le collège, ignorant toujours la raison de cette mascarade stupide. Ils avaient quand même bien rit.

En arrivant devant les portes des dortoirs, ils furent attaqués par leurs familiers et une Sasha en larmes. Une fois que tout le monde se soit calmé, ils partirent dormir, d'un repos bien mérité.

Après cette mésaventure, plus rien ne vint troubler leur paisible existence. Les cours finirent. Kelü et Severus rentrèrent chez Albano et ils continuèrent de voyager dans le monde et dans les époques.

Leur fin, personne ne la connaît, ils finirent sans doute leur vie ensemble, ayant vécu mille et une aventures, mille et une années d'existence. D'après ce que l'on raconte, Kelü faisait toujours des jeux de mots débiles et Severus devint de plus en plus blagueur. Mais toute chose a une fin. C'est donc ici que fini notre histoire.

Vous rencontrerez peut être un jour, une jeune vampire aux cheveux noirs méchés de rouge et son calice auparavant si austère mais par la suite tellement amical, qui resterons, le temps d'une histoire, pendant un court moment dérisoire. [Momiji : Adieu monde cruel ! =] ]

* * *

Voila c'est la fin, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lut ! N'oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis.


End file.
